Bring On The Outtakes
by Bronzehyperion
Summary: Bring On The Wonder Outtakes. Things that normally don't leave the confessional.  Bella works the streets of Seattle as a prostitute. Edward is waiting to be ordained as a Catholic priest. All human.
1. A Day In Seattle

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I own Priestward and PottymouthBella.**

**All plotlines, characterizations, and details in Bring On The (Wonder) Outtakes belong to the author: Bronzehyperion. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without the author's authorization.**

**©2011 Bronzehyperion. All rights reserved worldwide**

**This story is rated M for a reason. Violence, swearing, religion being made fun of and criticized. And lemons at the right time.**

**These outtakes leans heavily on my BETA Parama. She doesn't just make sure my grammar is bearable, she also helps me put my thoughts into order, has great suggestions and is always supportive even when giving constructive criticism. ****She's my BETA and my friend!**

* * *

><p><strong>OUTTAKE: A DAY IN SEATTLE<strong>

"Did you know honey is a natural antiseptic?"

Edward chuckled as I fired trivia at him. "I heard that one before. But I never knew about the two top selling spices in the world."

"Pepper and mustard," I repeated as we strolled through Pike Place Market. Edward laughed. "Hey, don't mock me! I happen to know this stuff."

"Sure sure, Bella." He grinned. "We all have our flaws."

I rolled my eyes and gave Edward a friendly shove. "Hush, choirboy. Don't make me bring up _your _flaws."

Edward frowned. "Let me guess; it has to do with my faith."

"Well duh," I teased. "But I was thinking about your problem with spinach. Oh, and the fact you can't cook." I started to sum up before Edward pressed his hands against his ears.

"Lalala, I can't hear you," he teased until he removed his hands and softly nudged me to a standstill in front of Beecher's Handmade Cheese.

"Speaking of my ability to cook…"

"You mean your lack thereof," I interrupted, before Edward silenced me by dragging me in. A bell chimed as the door opened.

"They have perfect cheese to make pasta with here," he said.

I rolled my eyes. Edward may be smart but he was fucking uneducated when it came to food.

"You don't_ make_ pasta _with_ cheese, you _cook_ pasta with pasta," I countered with a smirk.

"Well, excuse me, Ms. Smarty-pants-likes-to-cook," Edward teased. "I just meant to say, they sell cheese here. Cheese you can use to put on pasta."

The shop was bright and filled with various cheeses, crackers, dipping sauces, gift baskets, books; you name it. The space was filled with rich aromas, all mouth watering and definitely heightening your fucking senses. It was impossible not to close your eyes and sniff, and there were so many different scents to taste on your tongue. I sighed contently.

"Mmm."

"See," Edward said. "I told you they have perfect cheese."

"No need to be smug," I warned him with a smile.

A kind shop lady with grey hair and large glasses pointed out to us that we could sample whatever we liked and Edward happily obliged by taking a piece of four year aged Flagship, which brittled in his hands as he held it. He sheepishly offered me a piece, which I accepted by opening my mouth.

Okay, so maybe I shouldn't have done that and I noticed Edward's hesitation as he looked at me, but then he shrugged and placed the tiny piece of cheese on my tongue.

It tasted fucking amazing.

"Good, right?" Edward smiled as he picked up another piece of cheese and held it out to me. Not wanting to make things awkward by making him feed me again, I took the little cube and put it in my mouth.

This one tasted more like regular cheese, clearly not ripened like the other one. Still fucking great though.

"Also good," I smiled

Edward walked around and sampled a few more cheeses until he asked the shop lady what the best cheese was to make mac & cheese with.

He flashed me a smug smile and winked as he listened to the lady's answer.

"Well, dear, we have our very own 'World's Best Mac and Cheese' dish and it's made with one year old Flagship and our Just Jack cheese. Both have a rich taste and melt easily."

"You hear that, Bella. Sounds perfect, doesn't it? We'll take a pound of both," Edward said.

He turned and grinned at me. "Looks like you'll be making me World's Best Mac and Cheese sometime this week."

The wide smile on his face made it impossible to refuse him.

* * *

><p>Somewhere between Beechers and our next stop, Bolles Organic Raspberry Farm, where Edward tricked me into making him blueberry muffins after telling me over and over they were his favorite breakfast treat, I realized Edward must have some weird fetish when it came to food. For someone who didn't have one edible thing in his fridge, he seemed to enjoy food quite a lot and having scored a few 'dinner dates' – minus the date part – in a few short hours, it made me wonder if Edward missed having someone cook for him. It was a form of taking care of someone and apparently Edward fucking yearned for that.<p>

I found myself obliging and fulfilling that role with ease and actual happiness. I couldn't pay him in any way but…well…a way I should never try and pay him in, but I could cook for Edward and take care of him that way.

"First mac and cheese, now muffins?" I asked as Edward paid the cashier. "It seems you're in desperate need of someone cooking you a proper meal."

Edward took our bags and led the way out.

"I told you before; my mother will never win the 'Best Chef' award. Sure, she is a decent cook but after tasting your food, I have my preferences," he countered.

We went into an antique bookstore where Edward and I both started browsing through the large stacked collection. After a while I wandered off to the cooking section where I found a cookbook with old fashioned American recipes like Pan-Fried Porterhouse with mushrooms and all American apple pie. Engrossed in the pictures and the large variety of recipes I didn't notice that someone was standing beside me until I turned and found an amused Edward staring at me as he leaned against one of the storage shelves. His lips were curled into the most alluring fucking smile. His jade eyes bored into mine and it almost made me drop the recipe book.

All throughout the day there were moments where I would catch Edward looking at me like this. Fucking staring at me like I was something to eat. With any other person I would have told them to fuck off but Edward's glances were different. They reminded me of the way he had looked at me at the carnival right before Kate had interrupted.

Like he wanted to kiss me.

_No, shut up Bella. Don't think it, don't do it. _

But Edward looked like he wouldn't mind. And I hadn't forgotten about his…'excitement' before. Feeling my cheeks flush in betrayal, I averted my eyes to read the cover of the book he was cradling against his chest.

"The Book of Inspirational Interiors?" I read aloud before I looked at Edward again. "Are you finally going to turn your apartment into a home, instead of something that rivals the sterility of a hospital?" I smirked, trying to appear casual and light.

It took away some of the tension in the air between us because Edward broke his stare and looked at the book he was holding before turning his gaze back to me. "Rivaling the sterility of a hospital? You don't like my apartment?"

He seemed genuinely surprised.

"Edward, it's white. And grey. And black. It's pristine and clean but it has no personality."

Hi face fell. "I see. Here I thought those were matching colors."

"Well," I quickly added to cheer him up, "you're also a guy and guys don't have an eye for decoration."

"Nice save," Edward murmured. "This book is for my mother. She's not a guy," he added teasingly.

"Your mom?" I asked curious. "She likes this stuff?"

"Yes, she studied interior design at the Art Institute in Seattle."

"But she's not designing right now, is she?"

"No, she's a curator at the Seattle Art Museum part time, dividing the rest of her time between volunteering at the hospital and the community center."

"She volunteers at the hospital?" I asked in surprise.

"Yes, she reads stories to children at the cancer ward twice a week and she helps organizing benefit galas and such," Edward explained. "It's pretty amazing how upbeat she acts with these kids. Some of them are very ill but she always knows how to make them smile."

Of course, Esme Cullen was truly a saint.

"Anyway she has a large collection of books on interior design. It's definitely one of her passions."

Who knew this woman had interests that were about herself and not playing the perfect wife. I bit my lips, wanting to say something snarky. Someone who loved interior design was creative, resourceful and passionate. Three words I bet Doctor Deacon had never heard of.

"Well, I'm sure she'll love that book then."

"I hope so," Edward said. "I see you're going to cook me even more," he chuckled as he pointed at the book I was carrying.

"I was just browsing. I can't actually buy this." I said, walking back to the shelf to put the book back.

"I can. And before you protest, I am simply investing in myself. Without you I would be malnourished." He winked.

I rolled my eyes but handed Edward the recipe book anyway.

* * *

><p>We ate lunch at Elliot's Oyster House; a restaurant that had a wonderful view over Elliot Bay.<p>

"I love salmon," Edward sighed contently as he took a bite of his grilled salmon.

I dug into my sashimi grade yellow fin tuna tossed with sesame-soy marinade and served with crispy fried wonton chips on the side. Much better than salmon.

"That's one thing I'll never cook you. I hate salmon," I declared, making a disgusted face. "It's so overrated."

This caused Edward to drop his fork in mock shock.

"You hate salmon? That's impossible," he teased. "How can I rely on your skills as a cook if you don't like salmon? It's culinary blasphemy."

"Go ahead, mock me. I just don't like the taste of it."

"You don't know what you're missing." Edward chuckled, as he speared a piece of salmon onto his fork and waved it in front of me. "This is so good."

"Shut up, Edward."

***EPOV***

Bella hated salmon. Bella loved cheese. Bella was smart and sassy and…Bella. When she had opened her mouth and invited me to put the piece of cheese in, I had to swallow away a certain discomfort and surprise that'd instantly washed over me. Not because I found it strange. The opposite. It seemed a little too natural to be…_flirty?_ with Bella.

Her genuine interest in cooking did not surprise me. She had a real eye for it and there was something natural about the way she approached food. I wondered if maybe she could go to some kind of culinary school and find a job as a chef someday.

After lunch I took Bella to the Space Needle because she had never been there. I bought us tickets and guided Bella to the elevator that would take us to the observation deck.

The last time I had been up there was the summer right after my thirteenth birthday. A few months before the accident that took my best friend away forever.

Jacob's father Billy had taken us because at the time he had worked at the Space Needle as a security guard. Unfortunately, not too long after Jacob died, Billy had started drinking and one night he had been drunk and crashed his car. The accident had left him paralyzed and he had lost his job. In the short period of a few months Billy had lost most of his life and its entire meaning.

I shuddered, thinking about the immense tragedy he had suffered. I hadn't seen him in years because he had moved away but from what I had heard, he wasn't doing too well. I wondered if it was a good idea to visit him at some point. The man had been like a second father to me once. I owed him more than avoidance out of fear and pity.

"Are you cold?" Bella wondered, quirking an eyebrow at me. "You look uncomfortable. You're not afraid of heights are you?" she asked as the doors of the elevator closed.

"No, it's not that."

The elevator started going up and Bella gave me one more curious glance before she turned to look out the glass window of the elevator.

"Wow," she whispered as the buildings beneath and surrounding the Needle got smaller and smaller.

In little over forty seconds we were at the top and walked onto the observation deck on the west side. From that side there was an incredible view on the Olympic Mountain Range.

"Amazing, isn't it?" I murmured as Bella leaned against the guard rail, taking it all in.

She didn't say a word and simply stood there. The wind ruffled her long, silky brown locks, making the strands dance around her face. Her skin was a little flushed and her eyes were burning with wonder.

The sun shone bright, creating another halo around Bella. One I'd seen before.

Bella. The fallen angel.

Was she my fallen angel?

After a few minutes Bella turned and gestured for us to walk to the north side, where we could see Lake Washington and Lake Union.

"Do you want to tell me what's bothering you?" Bella asked as she glanced at the lakes before focusing her attention on me.

"Nothing is wrong," I said. "Are you having a good time?"

Bella rolled her eyes and wagged her finger playfully. "Nuh-uh, don't shift the attention to me. You were looking sad before; when we were getting on the elevator. What was that about?"

Her eyes were boring into mine, demanding the truth. I didn't want to lie to her – I was certain I wouldn't even be able to lie to Bella – but we had agreed to spend this day in a positive atmosphere and I didn't want to kill the mood.

But Bella had other ideas.

"Edward," Bella pushed. "Tell me."

"The last time I was here, I was with Jacob and his father. I was just thinking about how much Billy – that's Jacob father's name – lost. You see, he got into an accident a few months after Jacob died and ended up paralyzed. He lost his son and his mobility; his basic freedom."

Bella let out a deep breath. "That's horrible."

I nodded. It was. "I was just remembering that earlier. When we were up here, Jacob and I were fooling around and Billy pointed out all these sights and we thought it was so cool," I trailed off.

Bella's warm eyes were filled with sympathy. "I'm sorry. Look, I don't want you to feel bad up here, so do you want to leave?"

I smiled. Bella was far more selfless than she gave herself credit for. I knew that she believed she was less sociable and empathic than the average person because of her lifestyle but I had seen the opposite more than once. She cared deeply for Angela and I believed she cared for me too in a way because it showed in her actions. She had been kind to my family with the way she had supported Rosalie at the hospital. And while my father had been less than pleasant and given her a hard time during their first meeting, Bella had remained poised and told him politely but firmly that she was there for me and that no nerves would hold her back. I remembered her exact words to him.

_While I may feel hugely uncomfortable because you are all new to me, knowing this matters to him makes it worth it._

Even now, after everything that had happened between us and how I had let her down, she was still considering _my_ feelings.

"No, we're staying. Come on, I want to show you the Cascades."

The east side of the Needle gave a great view on the Cascades. Bella and I lounged against the guard rail as we looked at the mountains and the Lego sized buildings beneath us.

"It's weird, looking down like this. Everything seems small and insignificant," Bella mused. "It's strange to think people are going through the motions of their lives down there."

"Time does seem to stand still up here," I agreed.

"Can I ask you something?" Bella asked as we walked towards the south side, which harbored the view on Mount Rainier, downtown Seattle and the waterfront; where we had lunch earlier.

"Anything."

"Do you think about him a lot? Jacob, I mean."

I took a deep breath because Jacob was a touchy subject and it still felt like it was too heavy and inappropriate to divulge today.

"Sometimes. I used to think about him a lot. But I suppose memories fade eventually."

"Until you're reminded again," Bella spoke sadly.

"Yes," I agreed, knowing she wasn't just talking about me but also about the memories that haunted her. "Until you're reminded again."

"Anyway, today is all about good vibes," I smiled. "Did you know Emmett chipped two teeth when he tried to impress Rosalie during a family picnic at Mount Rainier National Park one time," I chuckled as I pointed at the mountain range in the distance.

"What?" Bella wondered curiously. "Was it about food?"

I laughed because Emmett often got in trouble because of food. "No, though I have plenty of funny stories about Emmett and food. No, we were having a picnic with the Hales – Rosalie's family - and Emmett tried to impress Rosalie by climbing up this hill and boasting he could jump off the steep end like a vampire that could fly."

"Emmett thought he was a vampire?" Bella guffawed. "Why am I not surprised?"

"He watches way too many movies. This must have been his 'Blade' phase. He was sixteen and he had met Rosalie in school a few months prior after she had moved to Seattle. Our parents had befriended the Hales and Emmett developed a rapid crush on Rosalie. During that picnic, he thought he could demonstrate that."

"Ah, and he believed that pretending to be a vampire was the way to her heart." Bella grinned. "I bet he got fangs as replacements for the teeth he chipped."

I rolled my eyes, thinking of how Emmett had indeed requested that our family dentist make his new teeth look 'flash and awesome'.

"Something like that."

We spent a few more minutes talking and laughing about my brother's ways to impress Rosalie and walked around a bit. Bella halted at the south-west side of the Needle; it looked over Puget Sound.

"Water makes everything so endless, doesn't it?" Bella said. Something about being up here made her very perceptive and introspective. "It flows on and on."

"Water is one of the most basic and powerful things in our existence. It can nurture and destroy us. We can't live without it," I mused. The sky was starting to get darker; it was getting close to twilight. The sun had gone and it was cooler than before, especially at this altitude. I had caught Bella shivering a few times, but stubborn as she was, she had refused my jacket.

"We have to go soon, don't we?" Bella sighed as she stared up at the sky. "It's getting dark."

I nodded. "It's also getting cold."

Bella looked sad, her shoulders slumping a bit as she turned to walk back towards the elevators that would take us back to the real world. The motions of daily life.

But then she turned suddenly and walked back to the guard rail. I followed and stood beside her as she took one last look at the mountains and the water.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Will you promise me something?"

"What?"

"Promise me that you'll remember this day. No matter what happens between us, no matter how messy things get, you'll remember? Today can't become a fading memory."

That was an easy promise to make.

"I will never forget. I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you have it: Bella and Edward's day out. **

**References:**

**Beechers Handmade Cheese (located at Pike Place Market) and their products: http:/www(dot)beechershandmadecheese(dot)com/**

**Bolles Organic Raspberry Farm (located at Pike Place Market)**

**Pike Place Market: http:/www(dot)pikeplacemarket(dot)org/**

**Elliot's Oyster House: http:/www(dot)elliottsoysterhouse(dot)com/**

**Space Needle: http:/www(dot)spaceneedle(dot)com/**

**All references are 100% real. **

**Kudos**

**Kudos to everyone who reads, enjoys, reviews and/or pimps out this story. This outtake is for all of you!**

**If you like BoTW and you haven't voted for the Avant Garde Awards, it would make me happy if you did. You can still vote until June 26. **

**Finalist in the categories: Must Read and Best Edward - **http:/www(dot)avantgardeawards(dot)com/archives/69****

****If you have any requests for Outtakes; maybe something you missed in previous chapters, let me know. ****

**Happy weekend!**


	2. Dinner With Friends

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I own Priestward and PottymouthBella.**

**All plotlines, characterizations, and details in Bring On The (Wonder) Outtakes belong to the author: Bronzehyperion. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without the author's authorization.**

**©2011 Bronzehyperion. All rights reserved worldwide**

**This story is rated M for a reason. Violence, swearing, religion being made fun of and criticized. And lemons at the right time.**

**These outtakes leans heavily on my BETA Parama. She doesn't just make sure my grammar is bearable, she also helps me put my thoughts into order, has great suggestions and is always supportive even when giving constructive criticism. ****She's my BETA and my friend!**

* * *

><p><strong>OUTTAKE: DINNER WITH FRIENDS<strong>

"Chocolate cake?"

Bella peeked inside the box I carried before she took it from me and carefully placed it on top of her refrigerator.

"I told you I'd bring dessert."

"True." Bella nodded as she offered me a bottle of water, grabbing one for herself as well.

I took the bottle, thanking her with a smile. "Anyway, that's why I am thirty minutes late. The bakery I went to was packed with last minute shoppers picking up pies for Thanksgiving."

"Late?" Bella said, frowning. "I wasn't timing you. We have plenty of time to prepare the food anyway, since Emmett and Ben won't be here until 6:30."

"I see. Well, no stress then."

"Not for us, though they are hard working people, trust fund kid," Bella teased.

"Ah yes, the trust fund kid spiel." I sighed. "I'll have you know it wasn't easy to find the right pie."

"It's cake," Bella corrected me with a smile. "And thank you. It must have been hell to be in a crowded store filled with people freaking out because there's no more pumpkin pie. I swear people are so ill-prepared when it comes to these things."

"Hell?" I said, giving her a look of mock horror.

"You know what I mean, don't even start," Bella warned me. "Well, I won't be facing any stress over bringing pies because I am making them myself. More efficient and hopefully much tastier as well."

I smiled at her enthusiasm and slight sense of pride. It became more and more evident how much she was into cooking and baking and having tasted her food, I knew that she was talented.

"And what kind of pies will we be getting?" I asked, my voice curious. "Care to give me a sneak-peek?"

Bella's smile grew wider but instead of telling me she wagged her finger. "Not a chance, Cullen," she said. "You'll find out tomorrow."

"Fine, be like that." I pouted. "Maybe I'll snoop and find out by myself."

"Good luck with that." Bella chuckled.

"Speaking of tomorrow... how will you get to my family's house? I could come and pick you up."

"Well, I have to be at the community center first," Bella said. "Ben said he could drop Angela and me off. I guess I could take the pies with me," she mused. "Of course that doesn't get me to the Cullen house..."

"Since my mother will be at the community center as well, I'm sure you could catch a ride with her," I suggested. "I'll ask her."

"Are you sure she won't mind?" Bella wondered.

"Not at all," I assured her.

"Okay, sounds good."

"Good." I smiled. "Now, I don't think you called me over here solely to bring dessert, so shall we get started?"

Bella nodded. "I have all the stuff we need here," she told me, pointing at the kitchen counter which was filled with several ingredients, including the salmon, which looked fresh, but also tomatoes and fennel. I spotted some thyme and onions as well.

I knew that salmon wasn't as expensive as it was years ago because nowadays more people ate fish and salmon was popular, but for someone like Bella, who could barely make ends meet as it was, all these things would have cost her a fortune.

"How did you pay for this?" I blurted out.

Bella rolled her eyes and admonished me. "You can't ask someone something like that, Edward."

I knew it was rude but I had to know. The last thing I wanted was for Bella and Angela to scramble money together to feed us.

"I did ask, so answer me. Bella, money is tight for you. I don't want you to spend money on Emmett and me."

"Relax," Bella smiled. "Angela has a sugar daddy. It's all covered."

My eyes went wide and I stared at Bella in shock until she started laughing.

"You are so easy to mess with." She chuckled, clearly pleased with herself. "It turns out Ben's parents sell fish at some open-air market. The dead kind, you eat," she added.

"I got that. So, this is all free?"

"Well," Bella said, looking at the ingredients spread out on the counter. "Angela and Ben went shopping; I think they got the salmon and herbs from his parents. The rest: tomatoes, fennel, onions, lemons... they bought it. So relax on the money issue. I didn't buy it. I'm just the cook."

"Hoping to work your magic and turn this into a great meal."

Bella shrugged. "It's hardly magic; it's cooking. So let's get to it, shall we?"

"Sure, what do you need me to do?"

"Can you cut that red onion into small wedges?"

Bella handed me the red onion and pointed at a chopping board with a knife lying on top.

"I think I can manage that."

"Great, I'll smash the cloves of garlic. They both have to go into a roasting pan."

"So... salmon; you hate salmon. How will you manage to stand the smell?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "I'm sure I'll survive."

"You know, if you would join us salmon loving folk, you wouldn't just have to 'survive'. You could actually enjoy the feast that is this delicacy."

"Delicacy?" Bella mocked me. "You don't even know how to prepare it. So don't lecture me about salmon."

"You tease me about the fact I don't like spinach," I pointed out. "I can tease you about disliking salmon."

"That's different," Bella argued. "Spinach is a very common vegetable. People who eat it frequently can learn to like it; get used to the taste. Salmon isn't something you eat every day."

I laughed at her logic. "That makes no sense."

"Whatever, I am sticking to my logic." Bella shrugged but I could hear a smile in her voice.

We worked in silence for a bit; I'd wedged the onion and Bella smashed the garlic. Once we were done, Bella asked me to grab a roasting pan she needed, gesturing at a cupboard located right above her head.

"I'd have to grab a chair and you're a bit taller," she explained her request.

Bella's kitchen was small and she could barely move an inch without touching me. To grab the pan I practically sandwiched her against the counter to get to the cupboard.

It was such a simple thing, such a simple request, but having her this close did strange and another round of unfamiliar things to me. I hadn't forgotten about our conversation. The _talk_. We had agreed to let things - whatever those things were - to progress naturally. So was this closeness natural? Shouldn't she have moved away so I could reach the cupboard without coming close to touching her?

It felt natural and if I'd been Bella's boyfriend I might have leaned in to...

_Nothing, Edward. You're not her boyfriend. Learn as we go, _I reminded myself.

Here I was, thinking about being labeled as a boyfriend but the truth was I had no idea how to be one. But maybe with time I could learn. Maybe I wanted to learn.

"Sorry," I muttered as my arm nudged Bella's shoulder. She tried to move to the side a little, pushing herself into the corner but because her kitchen was so small, it was impossible for her to move away now without getting in my way. Finally, after some clumsy moves on my part, I handed her the roasting pan, which she took with a silent thank you and a small bemused smile.

"You ready for Thanksgiving tomorrow?" I wondered, trying to change the subject.

"You mean am I ready to hand out food to people whose life is more funked up than mine and risk being scrutinized by your dad again? Sure... sounds like a blast," Bella muttered as she heated oil in the pan.

Bella's sarcasm was biting and while I somewhat understood her reluctance, I hated that she was so cynical. Thanksgiving was a celebration, one to spend with family and/or loved ones. One of the few days in the year where there was no room for troubles or fights. People gathered to spend time together in peace and harmony. At the same time I also realized that Bella probably hadn't had a gathering like this with her own family in a long time, if ever. I had to venture a guess because she never told me but somehow I doubted Bella's life had been filled with warm and celebratory family events and holidays.

"I'm sorry," Bella said. "That sounded so wrong. I just... I'm nervous. I'm not good at the charity thing and I don't want to look like a fool in front of Alice and your mother."

She looked so small and insecure and I wanted to take that feeling away. Knowing I risked scaring her off, I took her hand, reveling in the fact it was so small and soft and fitted quite perfectly into mine. Bella gave me a surprised look but she didn't withdraw.

"Please don't worry about it. You'll do fine. It's not about a popularity contest or who can be the nicest or most charitable. Most of these people just want their food. Some grab it and go, not even saying thank you. No one expects anything from you other than handing it out."

"Well, there's also dinner at

your family's house. I don't want to feel like an outcast again," Bella averted her eyes, mumbling.

My heart ached for her pain and I felt foolish for believing it would be easy for her to integrate into an event like Thanksgiving dinner at the Cullens. And after the way my father had treated her the last time and at the hospital, it made sense that she didn't look forward to it.

"I'm sorry," I said softly as I started brushing my thumb over her knuckles. "I should've put more consideration into your feelings about this. I was selfish to push you because I want you to be there."

Bella, momentarily distracted by the circles my thumb made on her skin, looked up, frowning. "You didn't push me. I decided to join. And I will. It's just that I'm not used to these family deals. Dinner last time wasn't as bad as I'd expected though. It's just that I feel like I have a giant stamp saying 'whore' on my forehead in a house filled with saints."

I only got a small glimpse of the shame that filled her eyes until she looked down again. I felt like I needed to reassure Bella and so I let go of her hand and moved mine to gently brush her cheek before I stopped at her chin and lifted it so that she was forced to look at me and pay attention to what I had to say.

"Bella," I said and her eyes went wide as my hand moved to cup her cheek, feeling that was less intimidating than holding her chin but also aware that this was quite intimate which might make her feel more anxious. "My father will behave. My mother and Emmett are thrilled you're coming, especially now that Rosalie has decided to stay with her family for Thanksgiving. I want you to be there. I promise you, you won't be an outcast. I won't allow it," I vowed. "And if my father does as much as make a comment, I'll set him straight.

"And please don't think you're the bad one in a room full of saints. No one sees you like that."

"Fine, try pity then," Bella murmured. "That's why your mother invited me."

Her eyes brimmed with a few tears and she immediately averted them because she didn't want me to see. "And you don't have to defend my honor, Edward," she whispered. "We both know I don't have much of that."

"Bella, look at me," I demanded and while she hesitated, she did turn her face up again. I noticed how one lone tear had managed to escape her eye and was trickling down her cheek. "You have plenty of honor and I'll defend it anytime. And no one pities you. My mother invited you because she likes you."

Bella flashed me a small smile, as I wiped the single tear away before she excused herself to go to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Edward Cullen.<p>

I swear this guy was going to be the fucking death of me. He was like no other guy I'd ever been around. Not that I had much decent material to compare him to but his natural charm combined with his gorgeous looks... like I said... the fucking death of me.

Whatever he did, he managed to always get to the core of things. And lately with this whole 'romantic feelings' thing, he was getting more touchy feely and I didn't hate it. In fact, while I was nowhere near ready to admit it, I was starting to crave that intimacy a little more than I liked and it was freaking me out. Edward's touch was very much different from the touches that had repulsed me in the past.

Maybe it was the fact that we had this strange electricity pulsing between us whenever we were close; maybe that clouded my fear or whatever but Edward radiated warmth and safety. Plus, he was a genuine good person through and through. There may be layers but Edward had no hidden agenda. He was good.

I knew it would be very easy to love him. If only I knew how. I guessed for now I'd have to settle for embracing that there were feelings and maybe enjoy them a little instead of trying to ignore them.

After I left the bathroom, I found Edward on my sofa, browsing through a cook book that had been on my coffee table.

"You didn't try and find out what kind of pies I'm making, did you?" I said, hoping my teasing would take away the tension.

"I tried but found no clues. I suspect because it's so top secret, you have it all saved up there in your head," Edward smiled before he turned serious again. "Are you okay?"

I gave him a nod. "Let's get back to cooking, it's past 5:00 and we don't want Emmett to start complaining about food not being ready when he gets here."

"Good point."

We spent the next hour and a half prepping the salmon dish. Once it was in the oven, we set my coffee table with plates and utensils and Angela dropped by to bring in some extra chairs. The whole point was that dinner would be casual.

Angela and Ben showed up a little after 6:00 and Emmett followed not long after.

"Have to say, this is a dump," he commented, once he sat down.

"Djeez, thanks Emmett," I muttered while Edward gave his brother a stern look. "Feel free to speak your mind."

"Bella, last Saturday when I dropped you off in front of the building it was dark. I didn't have any idea what a dump this place really is."

"Again, thanks," I said, while Edward and I served dinner.

"I'm just saying, who'd want to live here. Am I right?" he asked Ben.

Ben nodded in agreement. "I wouldn't call it a dump but it's not the best place to live. Interesting neighbors and all," he muttered.

Angela gave him a wry smile and said that Paul and his drug buddies left us alone for the most part. But then Edward chimed in and said that this environment wasn't the best for either Angela or me because of Mike and the girls he was still pimping out.

While both Angela and I knew he was right, I still wanted to steer the conversation to less depressing topics.

"Okay guys, let's eat!"

While everyone filled their plates, Edward handed me one with a tiny piece of the salmon dish with some couscous on the side. "Taste it," he winked. "You made it yourself; you might even like it."

He was wrong. I didn't like it. I took a few bites out of politeness which was weird because I made it myself, so it wasn't like I was being polite to the cook by at least giving it a chance. There was nothing about salmon I found tasty. Definitely not a delicacy in my book.

Dinner was filled with pleasant conversation and it was nice to see Emmett and Ben getting along while Angela observed. She and Emmett discussed a few things about the job she was starting with him after Thanksgiving and he and Ben seemed to both like Shaquille O'Neal which was quite bizarre but gave them something to bond over.

Meanwhile, Edward poured most of his attention into watching me. Occasionally he would lean in to compliment me on the food or make some random funny comment about his brother. I noticed how Angela watched us from the corner of her eye, a smug smile playing on her lips.

After dinner we enjoyed Edward's dessert. Emmett was definitely the most vocal about it, saying there was always room for cake. It was fucking obvious the guy was lonely and happy to be around people. I knew Rosalie was having a hard time but I wondered if she realized how difficult things were for her husband. The fact she wasn't even going to spend Thanksgiving with him told me things were pretty messed up between them.

Around 10 PM, Ben and Angela decided to call it a night and Emmett too was set on going home. He offered Edward a ride to his apartment. Edward wanted to decline to help me with dishes and clean up but I told him to accept his brother's ride. I could clean up by myself.

Emmett thanked me for dinner and said that he liked my apartment even if the building was crap, clearly trying to make amends for commenting on it earlier.

While he walked out and told Edward he'd wait downstairs, Edward hesitated and hovered. It was clear he didn't want to leave but I told him not to keep his brother waiting. We both knew what waiting did to Emmett and the last thing I needed was a yelling Emmett to tell Edward to hurry up because that would piss off Mike if he heard.

"Are you sure you don't need help?"

"You already helped me enough." I smiled. "Go home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Well, okay," Edward said, reluctant. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Sure thing," I told him as I walked him to the door.

"You'll lock up behind me?"

"Yes. I will," I answered, rolling my eyes at his protectiveness.

"I better go then... you know... Emmett; he gets impatient."

"He does."

Edward stood there for a few moments and was about to walk out when I stopped him.

"Edward... wait."

"What?"

"I just wanted to say thanks for helping with dinner and for bringing dessert. It was really good," I complimented him before I stood on my tiptoes to press my lip against the five o'clock shadow that covered his jaw. Edward seemed taken aback for a second until his face started lighting up, his green eyes shining with surprise and delight. .

Kissing him like that, while chaste and completely not sexy, felt natural. No meltdowns or freak-outs. I enjoyed the feeling of his stubbly jaw against my lips. And the look on his face; the pure happiness I saw there made me extra happy I'd done it.

One step at a time. Learn as we went. Edward knew it, I knew it. But maybe it wasn't so bad to discover this together, no matter how scary it was. It could be worth it in the end.

"Good night, Edward."

"Good night Bella."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As promised. It's mostly filler with a few bits that have some meaning. I always end up going with a food theme :P**

**The recipe for those who are part of the I Heart Salmon club: http:/www(dot)realsimple(dot)om/food-recipes/browse-all-recipes/roasted-fennel-red-onion-salmon-10000001107180/index(dot)html**

**I'm Team Bella with this one. Not a huge salmon fan. **

**On a more serious note: Rtexas asked me if I'm a believer and if so what denomination. **

**My dad is Catholic and my mom is Protestant. They both don't practice but have raised me and my siblings to respect all religions and their denominations. I believe in God; I believe that a higher power gives us guidance and solace when we need it. I am not tied to a specific religion. The times I go to church I feel respect for being in a place that holds that higher power and it's often very palpable to me. **

**Bring On The Wonder is for lack of a better term reality-fiction and initially when the idea came to me, the religious aspect was merely to show how different Bella and Edward are. But to build Edward's character, I had to dive into the world of Catholicism to make it as accurate as possible. I admire people with (blind) faith and the way it guides them in life. My personal (non religious) belief is that as long as you respect your fellow (hu)man, the world is open to connect with many people of different race, beliefs, religion etc. **

**Just a sidenote: It's not my personal intention to insult and I'm not using Bella to do it for me. Her warped mind is because of what she's been through and that's not even an excuse. Bella, when it comes to the meaning of faith the way Edward sees and feels it, is uneducated. But Edward can teach her, like she can teach him about life.**

**Hope that answered that. :)**

**As always, the support for this story in all forms (reading, reccing, reviewing) motivates me and often still baffles me. Thanks so much!**

**On to the next chapter for me. Have a great week!**

**~ Bronze**


	3. Valentine's Day

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I own Priestward and PottymouthBella.**

**All plotlines, characterizations, and details in Bring On The (Wonder) Outtakes belong to the author: Bronzehyperion. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without the author's authorization.**

**©2011-2012 Bronzehyperion. All rights reserved worldwide**

**This story is rated M for a reason. Violence, swearing, religion being made fun of and criticized. And lemons at the right time.**

**These outtakes leans heavily on my BETA Parama. She doesn't just make sure my grammar is bearable, she also helps me put my thoughts into order, has great suggestions and is always supportive even when giving constructive criticism. ****She's my BETA and more importantly a great friend!**

* * *

><p><strong>OUTTAKE: VALENTINE'S DAY<strong>

***EPOV***

"Frick!"

Instinctively, I put my finger in my mouth to quench the burn but it was useless. An uncomfortable sting spread through it as it started throbbing.

Another blister in the making.

Stupid frying pan!

I hated that I couldn't perform the simple task of making Bella breakfast on Valentine's Day. It was a loving, caring gesture but for someone as helpless in the kitchen as me, it was apparently near impossible without inflicting bodily harm on myself.

With nothing to show for but burnt toast and orange juice with pulp.

I sighed, feeling silly. All I'd wanted to do was surprise Bella with breakfast in bed on Valentine's Day.

Technically, we had agreed not to celebrate it because it was nothing but a hyped-up commercialized holiday that existed on Hallmark cards and chocolate hearts, but considering the tumultuous time we'd had recently, I believed we deserved a break to focus on what was most important; our love.

"You can do this," I gave myself a mental pep talk and went back to checking the eggs that were boiling in a pan.

I watched the water bubble, trying to remember how long they'd been in there already.

Was it five minutes? Or longer? And how long were the eggs supposed to boil again?

I took another peek in one of Bella's recipe books.

Ten minutes it said.

I checked the clock on the kitchen wall and waited.

I looked at the coffee maker and noticed the pot was almost full. At least I wasn't entirely incompetent.

I looked at the bedroom door, hoping Bella wouldn't wake.

The water started boiling with bigger bubbles and time passed achingly slow.

Taking a deep breath and mumbling a little prayer, I put two new slices of bread into the toaster, hoping I wouldn't burn them - and my hands - this time.

"Bella, wake up," I murmured as I leaned in to brush some stray strands of hair away from her face.

"Mmm, Edward." She sighed which made me smile. She was dreaming about me.

"Wake up love," I whispered to her. "I made breakfast."

Hmm, perhaps that wasn't the way to coax Bella from her slumber.

"You made breakfast?" Bella muttered skeptically.

Point proven. She looked like she was about to roll over and go back to sleep.

"It's Valentine's Day," I declared. "I wanted to make you breakfast in bed."

Bella's expression relaxed and she opened her eyes, smiling. "You made me breakfast? That's sweet."

She leaned in to brush her lips against my cheek before she pulled herself up into a seating position.

I lifted the tray off the ground and presented it to her.

The toast wasn't a perfect golden brown; it had blackened edges. And the eggs weren't cooked perfectly; the yolk was still a little soft. The orange juice wasn't free of pulp and the sunflower I'd gotten was wilting already.

It looked pathetic. But Bella was beaming. She was smiling widely as she looked at the sunflower. The way she traced the rim of the glass filled with juice.

"You did this," she stated, mostly to herself. I noticed her eyes were shining with unshed tears.

"I know it looks ridiculous," I hastened to say. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, no knocking my breakfast. No one has ever done that for me. It's perfect."

"You'll retract that once you've tasted it," I warned half heartedly.

Bella rolled her eyes playfully and grabbed the fork I had wrapped into a red napkin. She poked at a piece of egg and stuck it in her mouth.

I watched as Bella chewed, her expression giving me incentive as she tasted.

I expected her to grimace as soon as her taste buds processed the horror. But she chewed and swallowed and smiled. No grimace or displeased look whatsoever.

"See, no problem. It tastes good."

"I don't think I boiled the eggs long enough though," I explained. "The recipe book said ten minutes but I don't think that's accurate."

Bella nodded sympathetically. "Boiling eggs isn't easy. It's all about timing. Plus, preference factors in as well. I like my eggs a little undercooked and soggy."

She took a bite of the toast and now she grimaced. "Okay, the toast is a little too crispy for my taste." She chuckled. "Sorry."

"I think our toaster hates me. I burned nearly half a loaf of bread. And my finger," I said, waiving my red finger around.

Bella frowned. "You injured yourself while making me breakfast?"

"It's no big deal." I shrugged.

Bella put the tray on my side of the bed and grabbed me by the collar of my t-shirt, pulling me down to sit next to her on the edge.

"Let me look at that," she demanded.

"It looks like you burned yourself pretty badly," she cooed sweetly and I knew she was teasing me.

"Maybe I should try and make it better." She winked before she placed a kiss on my finger.

Then she surprised me by taking my entire finger into her mouth.

I gulped as she sucked on it gently, her warm mouth enveloping my flesh, her tongue pressing against the burn, making me forget all about the irritable throbbing.

Some other body part was throbbing now.

"Bella, you don't have to…" I pleaded, though it came out sounding like a moan.

"Ssh," she murmured and her tongue gently swirled around my injured finger.

I didn't know much about sex but I was fairly certain this was supposed to be as enticing as it actually felt.

My building erection sure seemed to agree, responding eagerly to this form of foreplay.

Bella took one peek at the bulge that was tenting my pajama bottoms and smirked, releasing my finger.

It hated the loss and started burning again.

"Better?" she asked.

"Yes." I nodded trying to will my erection away. "Much."

"Maybe it needs some cold water, to kill the burn," Bella pointed out and I knew she wasn't talking about my finger.

"Maybe it does," I agreed and then, instead of stirring the attention back to Bella's forgotten breakfast I did something bold.

"Or maybe you need to kiss and make it better some more."

Bella's eyes went wide and then she started grinning as the chocolate depths of her eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Maybe I do," she agreed before she pushed herself into my lap and started kissing me with wild abandon, pushing her tongue into my mouth as I automatically granted her access.

For a moment, I was dazzled and a little shocked even but I didn't hesitate to return Bella's kisses and allow her tongue to dominate my mouth. Her lips were warm and alluring and captivated mine.

Her hands roamed and the heat spreading on my skin made me want to do the same. My hands found the hem of her tank top and searched for an opening, an invite to touch her soft skin. I pushed up the fabric a little and caressed her sides as I trailed a path upward to the mounts of her breasts; thankfully, Bella wasn't wearing a bra.

"Can I touch you?" Bella suddenly whispered, pulling away slightly.

She still asked me for permission which I appreciated even though I had little objections against it.

One of Bella's hands found the elastic of my pajama bottoms and she slipped her fingers in between the fabric and my skin, fingering my happy trail.

She was tentative and slow and I could feel my erection throb and grow even more under the anticipation of her touch.

Her lips found my neck as her hand travelled further down my pants. The other was still tangled into my hair.

"Bella," I grunted as she started moving her hand up and down my shaft in the most delicious pace. It was glorious.

I was getting better at lasting longer though these hand jobs still managed to elicit an explosion of my pleasure rather quickly.

But then Bella removed her hand from my penis and gave me a sheepish smile while I looked at her questioningly.

"I just want you to feel," she explained to me as she climbed over me and pushed me onto my back. My head hit her pillow, as my space was still occupied with the breakfast tray.

"Can I try something?" she asked as she reached for the elastic of my pajama bottoms and pried them away.

I could feel my erection chafe against the fabric of my boxers, wondering what Bella had in mind but also wanting to feel her touch again.

Perhaps that was selfish but my body had a mind of its own when she touched me and that mind seemed to be located in my crotch area.

Right now she was drawing me in with those chocolate orbs and their shimmering golden specks, looking at me like I was something to eat.

"What do you want to try?" I murmured, trying to focus but finding the task nearly impossible.

"Remember what I did a few days ago? When I made you come… with my mouth… well sort of."

I remembered very well. Only a thin scrap of fabric between her mouth and my penis, the intensity of my orgasm. It was hard to forget.

"I...uh...remember," I managed to choke out.

"Can I try that without any fabric?"

The question lingered for seconds but Bella's expression never changed.

She looked a little sheepish, shy perhaps, but also very loving and full of determination to make me happy. To give me pleasure.

While there had been a time when the idea of having one's mouth on my penis would have frightened or possibly even repulsed me a little because I knew no better than to believe it was wrong, especially for someone with my future prospective, I no longer believed sexual gratification was wrong.

And perhaps I should have rejected Bella's offer due to her past experience with the particular activity but she wasn't seeing me as a poor sap, a client who'd leave her a ten dollar bill once his needs had been fulfilled, she wanted to please me because we were lovers.

That's why I agreed to welcome Bella's mouth to my flesh.

She took my answer as encouragement to peel away my boxers.

My erection stood at obvious attention as it sprung free from its cotton confines.

Bella eyed it with curiosity for a moment until her eyes found mine again.

She looked soft and smiled gently. "Are you sure?" she asked me. "I won't if you're not ready."

"I trust you," I said.

"I love you," Bella emphasized and I knew she wanted to distinguish herself from the girl who'd once done this professionally and assure me she did this because she loved me.

"I love you," I said and that was all it took for her to crawl up my body until her soft full lips were hovering above my erection.

"You're beautiful," she murmured and I appreciated her words, even though I felt like I should be telling her that.

Her hair fell around me like a mahogany curtain, brushing my skin in a teasing manner. It felt silky and soft.

But the distraction of watching her hair spill around us was short lived because as soon as her mouth wrapped itself around the tip of my penis, I was lost in a world of incoherency.

The warmth of her mouth against that delicate part of my body was like nothing we'd done before.

The gentle application of suction was exhilarating. It made me want to cry out and beg for more. If this was a "bad" feeling then I wanted to be bad forever.

Bella's hands were free and followed the path of her mouth, as she cupped one of my balls to massage it gently, while my penis disappeared into her mouth as she took me inside even further.

There was so much to feel and no room in my brain to comprehend it all. I didn't know what to do except make these noises of approval and encouragement, grunting and moaning her name as I felt my penis hit the back of her throat.

That made her pull back a little but she continued to massage my balls and stroke my shaft while her tongue licked and her mouth sucked at my flesh.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," I chanted without any restraint. Calling out her name seemed to encourage her because she sucked a little harder and worked my balls a little rougher and it was a sensory overload for me as my hands fisted the sheets as I tried to hold myself together.

But it was impossible. And then I was gone.

I felt my pelvis being lifted off the mattress, barely aware I was doing that myself. My mind went blank and my body was weightless. I was floating on air or maybe I was falling into an abyss of the purest light. It was heavenly.

I vaguely heard myself calling out Bella's name as spurts of semen disappeared into her mouth.

It may have been seconds, or minutes but it felt like ages until finally, slowly, my heartbeat regulated and my breathing returned to normal.

My mind started processing things again and instantly I became embarrassed at the idea that Bella had to swallow… _that_.

But when I looked up at her, she was smiling, _beaming_ even. She leaned in to press a kiss against my lips before she nestled herself against my chest.

"That was amazing, seeing you come," she murmured. "You looked so happy and full of bliss."

"You did that to me," I said, as I pressed a kiss into her hair.

"I know," Bella said and I chuckled at the smugness in her voice.

"Did you… my semen. You swallowed it?" I mumbled

Bella lifted her head and smiled. "Yes, I swallowed it."

"I'm sorry," I said remorsefully.

Bella shook her head and brushed a wandering lock of my unruly hair out of the way. "Don't be. I wanted to."

"I love you," was all I could say. "Not because of what you just did, though it was amazing, but because _you_ are amazing."

Bella smiled widely. "You're pretty amazing too."

* * *

><p><strong>*BPOV*<strong>

Edward was amazing. As was his cock. And believe me, I'd seen plenty of them to make that qualification.

But I didn't want to degrade him by putting him with all the poor suckers I had… sucked.

Giving Edward an actual real blowjob had been quite the experience, one entirely based of pleasing him because I loved him, not because he paid me.

And it was the first time I'd given a blowjob that wasn't mechanical and based on 'getting the job done' as soon as possible so I could move on to the next paying client.

Tasting the musky flavor of his flesh, the saltiness of his cum, it was actually quite a turn on.

And seeing Edward come had nearly been my undoing. He was still so innocent in many ways but to see his face so relaxed, so full of bliss, had been nothing short of amazing. In that moment I'd vowed to make him feel that way as often as possible.

"Bella? Tea, water, or juice? Take your pick."

Edward's question snapped me out my musing and I told him my beverage of choice.

Edward handed me a bottle of water before he continued to unpack the picnic basket.

We were at the Botanical Gardens in Bellevue, attending a special Valentine's Day picnic.

I hadn't expected Edward to plan anything for Valentine's Day because neither of us had a special attachment to the festivities, both of us finding it a hyped-up, overly marketed attempt at profiteering. All week long the bakery had been packed with customers who'd wanted baked goodies in the shapes of hearts and flowers. Red velvet cupcakes baked in heart shaped baking cups. Chocolate hearts. Red little hearts on the windows to display the spirit of the day.

It was too much.

Still, I loved that Edward had planned a Valentine's Day date anyway. It was wonderful to spend some time together to celebrate our love in a special way; escape the stress we'd experienced recently and focus on being together.

"This is pretty spectacular," I commented as I took the bottle from his hand. "It's different from two months ago."

We were huddled together on a soft blanket, enjoying the view of the Alpine Rock Garden.

There were other couples who'd had the same idea of attending this picnic but there was still enough privacy.

"Are you not too cold?" Edward asked me.

I shook my head. The space heaters that had been placed strategically were spreading plenty of warmth.

"No, I'm good."

We ate the food Esme had prepared for us – Edward hadn't wanted to cook himself lest one of us end up with food poisoning – his words, so his mother had prepared a basket full of goodies.

"I know we agreed Valentine's Day is lame, but this is really nice," I said.

Edward smiled as he nibbled on some cheese.

"I agree."

"It's definitely better than the way I spent it last year," I muttered.

"What did you do?" Edward asked, as he took a sandwich from the basket, handing me one before he grabbed another for himself.

"Well," I started, grimacing, "Mike believed Valentine's Day was a perfect day to exploit the lonely men of Seattle to make a few extra bucks, so he wanted to send us out."

"Send you out?"

"You know, he wanted us to play up the Valentine's Day theme, spew some bullsh- stuff about romance to make the guys feel less lonely, hoping we'd make some extra cash."

"Hmm," Edward said, as he stopped chewing. "So you uh… technically spent it the same way you did this year, except I didn't pay you."

I looked for clues that he was serious or simply being sarcastic but Edward was smirking slightly, meaning he was actually teasing.

"Har, har," I said, rolling my eyes. "You better be joking," I warned. "It's no comparison."

Edward held up his hands in surrender. "No worries, I am just teasing you. Though I will admit it's sad to think you've had to spend what's supposed to be the most romantic day of the year like that. Making that idiot Mike money he probably spent on bad things."

"Most romantic day of the year? Look whose being all 'Hallmarky'?" I teased.

"I'm just pointing out the tragedy," Edward spoke solemnly as he ignored my teasing.

"There was no tragedy," I told him, thinking back of how a year earlier Mike had laid out the Valentine's Day plan and how I'd told him to fuck off.

"No?" Edward asked hesitantly.

"No, I never went out. For some reason I couldn't bring myself to spent my evening listening to hopeless men and their sob stories while I… did my job. It was too much, knowing I was just as pathetic because I was alone too. So you're actually wrong when you say this year is the same as last. There is no comparison. This year is perfect."

Edward smiled and leaned in to kiss my cheek. "So what did you do instead?"

"I watched romantic movies with Angela. Mike was pissed we didn't want to go out but I told him to funk off and console any lonely bachelors himself if he was so hell bent on making money."

"I bet he didn't take that well."

I shrugged. "He hated it but back then he needed us, so there wasn't much he could do besides yell a bit and sulk. Plus, the other girls did go out so I guess he still made a few bucks.

"Anyway, my Valentine's Day last year wasn't so shocking after all. What about yours?"

Edward grew wistful, his smile fading. "I spent it alone. My parents went out to a classical concert and Emmett and Rosalie had a romantic date.

"I… had no one."

My heart fucking ached upon seeing the sadness that lingered in his expression.

"It's strange, I never knew what I was missing before and now I feel sad about it. Last year it was like any other day to me. I never even considered the possibility I'd spend it with someone someday."

"You know, I never expected that I'd have someone to spend Valentine's Day with either," I admitted. "In fact, this is the first time I am spending it in a romantic setting, with someone I love."

"You're my first too," Edward beamed. "And hopefully my last," he added, still smiling, looking at me with so much love in his eyes.

"My only," he murmured as he stroked my cheek.

I could only hope he'd see the same amount of love reflected in my eyes because I wanted nothing more but to have him know I loved him as much as he loved me.

"I want that too. More than anything."

Edward flashed me one of his crooked, panty dropping, gorgeous smiles and nodded in approval.

"That's good. Happy Valentine's Day, _my_ Bella."

"Happy Valentine's Day, _my_ Edward."

* * *

><p><strong>As promised, a little Valentine's Day treat. Hope it was uhm… enjoyable. ;)<strong>

**Speaking of Valentine's Day - I am participating in a VD-Countdown, check the details here: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/7728398/1/Countdown_to_Valentines_Day_2012_Risque_VDay**

**Hope you all have a wonderful day! As always, thanks for all the support!**


	4. Planning A Wedding

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I own PriestwardNoMore and Jezebella.**

**All plotlines, characterizations, and details in Bring On The (Wonder) Outtakes belong to the author: Bronzehyperion. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without the author's authorization.**

**©2011-2013 Bronzehyperion. All rights reserved worldwide**

**This story is rated M for a reason. Violence, swearing, religion being made fun of and criticized. And lemons at the right time.**

* * *

><p><strong>PLANNING A WEDDING<strong>

"You could go with soft pink but you need a strong, bold color to go with that."

Pink? Really? This was one of those things I could veto as a bride, right? No fucking pink.

I watched as Edward took notes, which was weird, considering that was supposed to be the bride's thing.

But here was my fiancé, jotting down every detail. I wasn't the only one staring though. Honey-colored hair, green eyed bitch in front of us did the same. Lips caught in teeth and an expression that said "I want to fan myself."

Her name was Veronica. And she was a wedding planner.

Our wedding planner, to be specific.

It had been Esme's idea. Get a wedding planner, because it'll make things so much easier, she'd said.

Now I loved Esme like she was my own mother - and in a way she was, seeing as my birth mother was a dead bitch, but this Veronica was driving me nuts. Edward had much more patience with her, but then, she wasn't pestering him with fucking phone calls about fabrics and place cards all day.

I am sure she'd like to, though. Edward might still be oblivious about the effect he had on women in general, but I sure as hell wasn't.

I saw how she was eye fucking him every single time we met with her and if I was still the insecure street walking mess from way back when, I would have cut her. But I was Zen & Secure Bella now, with a fan-fucking-tastic fiancé who really only had eyes for me, so really, she could look, but my Edward didn't even notice and that was kind of amusing.

"Like what?" Edward asked. "What color?"

"I'm sorry, what? I was just spacing out for a moment."

I rolled my eyes._ I bet you were, bitch._

"That's okay," Edward said calmly.

Of course, that made her giggle.

Could this girl be more obvious? I mean, sure, Edward was gorgeous but she had a job to do here. Talk about unprofessional.

Edward gave Veronica a friendly smile. He was better at being polite than I was. "You said we need a strong color to go with soft pink. What color would you suggest?"

Veronica blinked. "Oh...uh...well...red. Or black. Maybe brown," she stammered.

Fucking obvious bitch.

Edward turned to look at me, smiling widely. "I do like brown," he grinned as he reached for my hand.

Did I mention how much I love this guy? Because I do. So fucking much.

"Pink and brown," I mused. "I hate pink."

"Soft pink," she clarified.

"Whatever. It's not a baby shower," I pointed out.

"Not yet," Edward winked.

I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help but smile at the wide eyed reaction Edward's remark elicited from Veronica The Wedding Planner. Edward and I were already taking a pretty big step by getting married, especially given our history, and we were nowhere near ready for babies, but it was nice to see him ignore her so completely and effectively.

"Well, soft pink is out then," Veronica said. "You could go with another pastel and match it with the richness of a chocolate brown," she murmured. "Maybe butter yellow."

"Chocolate brown," Edward smiled, still staring at me. "My favorite color."

"I prefer jade green," I deadpanned, also smiling.

"Ooh, green and chocolate brown...not a good match. Both are earth tones and don't complement each other well," Veronica chimed in.

_Shut the fuck up, Veronica, _I wanted to scream. But Edward beat me to it. And his way was far more effective.

"I disagree," Edward said firmly. "I think green and brown are a perfect match."

* * *

><p>"That went well."<p>

"Who knew there were so many options and themes when it comes to wedding linens," Edward chuckled, shaking his head.

"Why did we hire her in the first place?" I muttered, as I stirred my tea.

We were having lunch in downtown Seattle after our meeting with Veronica. It wasn't often that we both had a day off in the middle of the week. We both worked full days, plus Edward still went to school part time to get a diploma as a counselor.

He still had about a year and a half to go.

"It wasn't our idea," Edward pointed out with a smirk. "It was my mother's."

"And why did we listen to her?" I countered with a smirk of my own.

"She is just very excited about all this. Plus, after what happened with Rosalie and the baby, our two month timetable to get married sort of got thrown out the window. I guess she thought that hiring Veronica would help speed things up."

After Edward had proposed to me, the plan was to get married soon after - like two months after. But life got in the way. Two months was nothing and weeks flew by. There were weddings - Alice and Jasper's and Angela and Ben's - and then Rosalie had been admitted to the hospital with pre-eclampsia when she was about seven months pregnant.

That had been the beginning of a turbulent and stressful time and the premature birth of Rosalie and Emmett's son, baby Jack.

"Well, she's not going to like it when we tell her we fired our wedding planner." I sighed. I understood why Esme was all grins and happiness. Not only was her youngest son getting married, but she was also a doting grandmother to a five month old. Plus, her husband was less of an asshole these days, so...all in all, plenty to be happy about. And now that everything with Jack was fine, she had shifted her focus back to our wedding.

"I am sure she'll understand."

"I hate hurting her feelings," I explained. "I know she wants to help, but Veronica...she got on my nerves. In a big way."

Edward's smirk transformed into a huge grin. "Oh, I noticed. The jealous frustration was very palpable every time we met with her."

"It's not about jealousy. She was just insane with all her wedding code" - I paused - "Wait, are you telling me I have something to be jealous about?" I huffed with mock indignation, knowing dam...darn well that this wasn't the case.

"Does talking about table cloths and centerpieces turn you on?" I frowned.

Edward laughed. "Yes, I go nuts for pastels."

I gave him a mock frown. "That's not helping your case."

He dropped his fork and leaned in close. His hand brushed against my cheek and his breath washed over me. "Is there any way I can plead my case with you," he whispered seductively. "Perhaps show you that there's no need for you to be jealous. Take away some of your frustration...later?"

Yes, Edward was a sexual defiant now. Well, sort of. He was a lot - really - more laid back about sexual innuendo. And about sex in general. I mean, we'd never get a gold medal for kicky fuckery but I was fine with that. What we had was real and intimate and occasionally, when we were both frustrated or had a long day, raw and fast.

He had a nice hold over me though, when he was doing this. Dazzling me. Penetrating me with his eyes when he tried to make a point.

"I...uh...sure?" I gulped, trying not to hyperventilate. Then, Edward leaned in and brushed his lips against mine gently, before pulling away and going back to his lunch.

"You're too easy," he grinned, pleased with his success.

"Well, you don't play fair." I muttered. "And I am not jealous."

"Whatever you say, my love."

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"He's sturdy. He feels sturdy, doesn't he?"

I shrugged, because really, I had no idea what a sturdy baby was supposed to feel like. In a way, I guess my nephew Jack took after his father, who had been a nine pounder at birth, according to my mother. Jack hadn't been that big after being born prematurely, but he was strong and a fighter.

"He's a big and bouncing baby," my mother cooed, pinching Jack's cheeks while I held him.

Emmett looked at me skeptically and I shook my head. When it came to babies in general and her grandson in particular, there was no arguing with my mother.

"Shouldn't either of you help Rosalie with the dishes?" My mother pointed out. We were at my brother's house for dinner. Bella and Rosalie had cooked, while my mother had entertained Jack. It only seemed fair Emmett and I would do the dishes.

"Nope, Rosie and Bella are almost done," Emmett shrugged.

My mother nodded. I knew she was tempted to go on a rant about equal rights for men and women and that a woman's place wasn't just in the kitchen and that men and women had to share the burdens of maintaining a household, but she didn't.

Instead, she moved on to her new favorite pastime, apart from doting on her grandson.

Wedding talk.

"So, Edward, how did things go with Veronica? Bella mentioned you had a meeting with her this morning."

I nodded. " Yes. She's very…hands on, I suppose."

Did Bella also mention we had fired Veronica?

"Emmett, you and Rosalie liked Veronica, right?" My mother went on. "She did a lovely job for your wedding. The pastel color theme was gorgeous."

Pastels again. People got really obsessed with pastels at weddings.

My brother grimaced, indicating that he in fact did not...like Veronica.

"Ma, I know you like her, but seriously, Veronica was a drag. And she spoke in codes that were impossible to decipher. Like...taffeta. Burgundy. Peonies. I know what they mean separately, but together, they become a puzzling mystery."

"Oh, hush, she is a lovely girl. And good at her job, too," my mother countered.

"She sure knows a lot about colors," Bella deadpanned, as she entered the room, carrying a tray filled with coffee. She was followed in by Rosalie, who was carrying a diaper bag.

"Ooh, have you decided yet?" My mother asked eagerly. "You really have to map these things out, especially if you're aiming for a fall wedding."

"Veronica," Bella said her voice cool, "thinks we should go with soft pink and brown."

"That's a very pretty combination," my mother offered. "Romantic earth tones."

"That's what she said," Bella nodded. She handed me a mug of coffee before sitting down next to me. Jack got her attention instantly, as he was making sounds of contentment in my arms.

"Someone is sure happy to spend time with his uncle," Bella murmured softly as she tickled his tiny foot. Jack was very responsive to touch and as it turned out, he was also very receptive to his aunt Bella, because he turned his tiny head to look at her. I didn't know much about the comprehension level of a five month old, but whenever Jack saw Bella, he broke into a big, slightly drooling smile.

Like now.

"Looks like he's discovered his aunt," Rosalie giggled. "And I think I am soon to discover a dirty diaper," she added, wrinkling her nose.

"That's not him," Emmett said sheepishly. His cheeks had turned beet red.

"Emmett!" my mother scolded.

"What?!" My brother said. "Bean casserole makes me gassy."

Bella rolled her eyes but kept her mouth shut. Instead, she focused on our nephew and kept tickling him, while he beamed at her.

"Do you want to hold him?"

Bella shook her head with a smile. "I think he's perfectly happy sitting with you."

We ignored the banter around us and focused on the infant in my lap. Jack was a strange addition to the family. He was suddenly a very important part that bound us all. The Cullen family had never been stronger and even my dad, so rigid in his beliefs for so long, was totally smitten with his grandson.

Jack's start in this world had been troubled. Born early, he'd spent over six weeks in an incubator. We'd all visited him every day, watching him grow stronger, until two long months after his birth, he finally was released from the hospital. After all the anxiety and given the difficulty Rosalie and Emmett had conceiving in the first place, it had been a very happy day. Happier than the actual day Jack had been born.

I watched Bella as she made faces at Jack. I knew that we weren't ready to become parents ourselves, but it was nice to 'practice' a little. And I loved this side of Bella. She was very maternal.

"I am just saying that you need to be quick with these things. Venues get booked. Churches might be reserved," my mother pointed out. "I mean, that's why you hired Veronica. She can make sense of the chaos that's wedding planning."

Bella looked at me, smiling. "Esme, we appreciate the help and Veronica did help us getting some idea of what we have to think about, but..."

"Guest-lists? Have you thought about that?" My mother intervened. "Because the church can only hold a certain amount of people. 200 is stretching it," she mused.

Like we'd invited 200 people. Besides, we wouldn't need St. Joseph anyway.

"Mom," I started, "Bella and I won't get married in church."

There was a long pause where no one said a word. My mother looked at me wide-eyed, and then at Bella. Then at me again. Emmett pretended to focus on his son, while Rosalie busied herself with clearing out coffee mugs.

"But you said you were going to have a church wedding," My mother finally spoke.

I shook my head. "No, I told you that the ceremony would have religious aspects. And it will. I never said Bella and I would get married in church."

Bella rose and walked to the window. These things still made her feel uncomfortable. She really had tried. In the past few months we had visited a few churches together, and she was doing better with it, but her memories of Aro and all the things he had done to her, in and outside the House of God, remained pretty powerful.

At times she had pushed herself too hard. There had been this one occasion where we had gone to Sunday mass at St. Patrick Church in Tacoma, just to test the waters. Bella had sat next to me, clasping my hand tightly, trying to concentrate on the priest's sermon. It wasn't until I felt her shake and saw the tears streaming down her face that I'd realized she had pushed herself too far.

That little experiment had left her with nightmares for days.

And just last month Bella had a particularly bad week after having to sit in a church pew for Jack's christening. And because we were his godparents, there had been no way she could get out of it.

It had made me realize that while it was amazing for Bella to try, I had no right to push her. Doctor Carmen had told me that. She said that Bella's trauma was very deeply rooted and that years of therapy and special exercises to lower her anxiety level could help, but they would never take away her issues completely.

It wasn't a huge problem. Bella didn't mind being at the FHS-center so much, probably because it didn't really look like a church. And she had no problem with my desire to incorporate my faith into our wedding. But there was no way, not even almost two years after Aro's demise, that she was going to feel comfortable in a church.

And because we didn't want our wedding day to be tainted with bad thoughts and monsters of the past, we had decided against marrying in an actual church.

"I see," my mother finally spoke. "Edward, you know I don't want to be difficult and that I want to be understanding, but your father..."

"Will understand," I said. "He has no choice in the matter, if he wants to be invited."

Bella sighed. "I am sorry, this is my fault."

My mother rose and walked to my fiancée. Once she was close she took Bella's hand and rubbed it soothingly. "Nonsense dear, I wasn't thinking. I know how difficult this is for you and no one would want your happy day to be overshadowed by bad memories. And Carlisle will be fine. He's come around a lot. Now, tell me, what do you two have in mind when you say 'religious aspects'?"

"Well, Liam will be our minister," I explained. "And we are thinking about doing it outdoors. And we want to have our wedding photos taken at the Bellevue Botanical Gardens."

"Where we had our first date," Bella smiled.

My mother went back to beaming about wedding details and smiled widely. "Oh, that's a wonderful idea! I wonder if they allow private weddings...perhaps you could have your ceremony there."

"Well, the bottom line is that we haven't worked out all the details," I said. "And Veronica may mean well, but she is also been putting a lot of pressure on us."

"But if you two are serious about getting married quite soon, then that makes sense. I mean, there are things you simply can't plan last minute," my mother pointed out. "And that's what Veronica is for."

"Mom..."

"What?"

"We let Veronica go."

"What?! You fired her?"

"Nice!" Emmett grinned.

"Emmett!" Rosalie warned.

"She was a tool, Rosie. Sure, she planned a nice wedding, but only after you stood up to her and told her to stop being so dam...rn controlling!"

"Edward, I don't understand? Veronica is the best of the best," my mother said. Her voice was sad. "I thought you wanted to get married soon. After everything we'd been through with Jack, and given the initial plan of getting married soon after proposing...a lot of time has passed. Are you two still sure about the commitment?"

"Esme, yes!" Bella said. "We're very sure," she emphasized. "We want to spend our lives together."

I nodded, shifting Jack so he was sitting up a little. "There is nothing we want more than to get married," I smiled at my Bella. "And I am sure Veronica is one of the best. She's just not the best for us."

"But you need a wedding planner," My mother countered. "There is so much to be done and..."

"We don't want a wedding planner," Bella interrupted. "Esme, Edward and I will get married. And it will be as soon as possible. But we're not the type of people who will follow some woman blindly. She talked about table linens and color schemes and it was freaking mind boggling. It made both of us feel uncomfortable. Like we weren't in charge of our own wedding anymore."

"See, that's how you felt, Rosie," Emmett pointed out "The woman may be professional but she gets on people's nerves."

"Not to mention the shameless flirting," Bella muttered.

"Tell me about it," Emmett agreed.

That caught Rosalie's attention. "She flirted with you?" she asked my brother.

"Baby, let's face it. I am a hot commodity."

Bella chuckled. "So is Edward."

Esme smiled. "Both my boys are so handsome."

"Okay, this is not embarrassing at all," I muttered. I lifted up my nephew to hold him close. "Women are strange, Jack," I murmured.

Bella raised an eyebrow before coming over to take Jack from me. "Don't listen to your uncle. We're not all strange. Just the ones who know no boundaries."

"Well, sis of mine, you used to have an issue with boundaries," Emmett pointed out, referring to Bella's colorful past.

Yeah, that killed the mood.

"Emmett!" My mother gasped.

"Emmett!" Rosalie growled.

"Nice going, Emmett," I muttered.

"What?!" my brother asked. "We still can't joke about Bella's BE life?"

"BE?" my mother asked.

"Before Edward," Emmett answered.

I rolled my eyes. "Very clever. And no, you can't joke about..._that."_

I looked at Bella, who was now distracting herself with Jack. She was bouncing him a little as she held him close.

"You mad at me?" Emmett asked her warily.

Bella finally looked up, giving my brother a little smile. "If you want to bring up my colorful past, Emmett, at least try and make it into a funny joke. Now you have everyone in a tizzy."

"Emmett will definitely not be joking about this," Rosalie warned. "Or he'll have to deal with me."

"And when she says 'deal', she doesn't mean anything good," my brother said in mock horror.

Relieved that the tension was gone, my mother went back to chatting about wedding stuff. Bella and Rosalie chimed in.

I simply watched Bella who was hugging our godson, peppering his head with little kisses.

"She's good with him," Emmett observed. "He's calm around her."

"He's calm around everyone, Emmett. Except you, because you seem to think your son is a toy that you can shimmy and shake and play 'airplane' with," I teased.

"Hey, he likes that!"

"I am just messing with you. You're a good father, Emmett," I smiled.

"You would be too," he hinted.

I liked spending time with Jack. And Bella was great with him. But it was one thing to babysit for a few hours and to be a responsible party in the eyes of God, but to have that responsibility 24/7 for at least a good eighteen years, which was a whole different ballgame.

"Bella and I need to get married first," I hedged. "I mean, we want to get married. The rest is all in the future."

"You are both very good with Jack, so if you're doubting your ability to be a parent, don't. I am sure you'll be great parents. Plus, with me as an uncle, what could go wrong."

"How about everything", Bella deadpanned from behind me. "Diapers on backwards. Irrational obsessions with basketball."

She winked at me as she teased Emmett and I wondered how much she had overheard. And how she felt about what she might have overheard.

"Don't hate on the B-ball," Emmett warned.

Bella shrugged and then turned to me. "Your mom wants to go home and I promised we'd give her a ride."

After that we said our goodbyes. During the drive to my parents' house, my mother came up with more wedding suggestions and I could tell Bella tried her hardest to politely embrace them.

By the time we arrived back at the apartment, we were both exhausted.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

I fucking loved Esme, as I mentioned before, but the woman was a goddamn tornado when it came to this wedding stuff. She had great ideas but it was all so much to take in. I knew she had issues with the fact we had fired Veronica, but she had seemed to accept it when Edward and I told her we didn't want a wedding planner.

Of course, now it felt like my future mother-in-law had taken on that role. And really, I truly loved her dearly, but Edward and I wanted to plan this whole thing ourselves.

I yawned as I took off my shoes, before shuffling to the sofa and collapsing against the cushions.

"Tired?" Edward asked softly, as he joined me.

I curled up against him, resting my head on his shoulder. "This wedding stuff is kind of exhausting," I said.

"My mother seems especially invested", Edward mused.

"Do you think we made a mistake?" I asked facing him.

"Mistake? By getting married?"

I rolled my eyes. "No...mistake as in...Maybe we do need a wedding planner. Maybe we can't do it ourselves?"

"Don't let her drive you nuts. You said you didn't want any, and I quote, 'hoopla' so don't let my mother's needs affect you."

I sighed. "I know. But there is so much to think about. Tonight, when I was talking to your mom and Rosalie, they brought up things like venues to hold the reception. The wedding cake, seating charts, gift registries, bridesmaids dresses...

...And table linens. I can NOT hear another word about table linens. Ugh!" I huffed in frustration.

"So let's keep it simple."

Edward, ever the pragmatic.

"Simple how?"

"Let's elope."

I looked at him for a moment. And then another. Edward wanted to elope? Like...let's find a Fake Elvis and say I do? Tacky music? That kind of eloping?

"You can't be serious," I said.

"I am. If you want to avoid all this 'hoopla' eloping is a way to do it."

"But not the right way," I argued. "And I don't believe for a second it's what you want."

Edward smiled. He took my hand and threaded our fingers together. "I just want to be your husband. To start our life together as husband and wife. To look to the future...speaking of..."

"Hmm?"

"Did you hear what Emmett said? Before?" Edward asked. He looked kind of sheepish.

"He said a lot tonight," I said teasingly. "But you must be referring to his view on our supposed parenting skills."

Edward nodded. "I hope that didn't make you feel uncomfortable. I tried to slow him down...I mean...we've never really talked about...babies."

He frowned, which made me chuckle.

"It's not a dirty word, Edward," I winked.

He sighed. "I know. It's just...I don't know how you feel about...them."

"I like Jack," I smiled. "He's very sweet."

"You're amazing with him," Edward grinned. "You're very maternal."

"I don't know..." I murmured. "It's probably easier when you're not the one with full responsibility."

Edward rubbed his chin with his free hand. "Perhaps. But instincts can't be denied. And you...Mrs Soon To Be Cullen, are a natural."

I beamed. I'd always worried about having the 'crappy Mom' gene from Renée, but this couldn't be further from the truth. And I had to admit that there was this strange sensation in my chest whenever I held Jack. It felt like my heart was fucking expanding.

I had fantasized about holding our own baby. A boy with Edward's eyes. A girl with my hair. That made my stupid heart grow bigger even more.

"You know, you're not so bad yourself," I nudged him. "A baby would be very lucky to have you as its dad."

Edward's eyes narrowed. "I don't know..."

"Edward? You'll be a wonderful father someday."

"I would probably worry too much," he said. "I won't be as carefree as Emmett."

I rolled my eyes. "Emmett is perhaps a little too carefree. Rosalie is clearly the parent of two children sometimes," I joked.

Edward didn't really respond though. I could tell he was trapped inside his head now, probably going over all the things that could happen to a baby.

That spurred me into action. I lifted our entwined hands and brushed my lips against the back of Edward's hand. Then I let go and grabbed Edward's face with both my hands.

"You'll be a wonderful dad. Let me tell you why. You're kind and compassionate. And you can teach our child about respect and values. What it's like to have faith. Yes, you will worry too...all parents do. But I like to believe you and I will balance each other well when it comes to parenting."

Edward's pout turned into a smile. "Thank you. I needed to hear that."

I smiled too, before my lips curled into a wicked grin. "Besides, think of how much fun practicing for a baby will be."

Edward grinned too.

"Bed?" he winked.

Okay, I didn't mean right now...but hey, if he wanted to take the lead here, who was I to argue?

I nodded.

"Bed."

* * *

><p>"Okay. Yes...well, let me get back to you on that. No...uhm...maybe. I'll have to check that. Okay. Yes. Thank you, Angela."<p>

Edward was on the phone with my best friend and I didn't know why. I was standing at the end of the narrow hallway that led to our living room, watching him in all his morning glory. Black sweat pants, grey wife beater and 'fuck me' hair.

I did that part.

I grinned thinking about last night. We'd both been tired of wedding talk, but had plenty of energy to reaffirm our love for each other a couple of times. Not to practice for a baby just yet though. There would be plenty of time for that after we were married.

I thought about how strong our love was. It was no longer based on insecurities; it was a deep connection between two people who couldn't imagine their life without the other. When I felt down, Edward made me smile. When he needed a confidence boost, I gave him a blowjob.

Kidding.

Well, mostly kidding.

The point was, we were happy. We complimented each other, as Doctor Carmen had said during one of my sessions where Edward had joined us. And that meant a lot. It wasn't like we needed her seal of approval, but I was glad she, with her expert shrink eyes, saw what we saw. What we felt.

"Okay...thank you Angela. Yes. I'll tell her."

I stood there, waiting for Edward to notice me. I was curious about why he'd call Angela. I mean, they were friendly, but not in that "let's chat on the phone" way.

I wondered if it had anything to do with the wedding. Last night he had mentioned eloping. Of course, after that we'd sort of gotten caught up in baby talk and then each other, so I was still confused about whether or not Edward was actually serious.

"You're up!"

Edward stood in front of me, brushing some hair out of my face.

"You were gone."

"You were sleeping soundly, so I didn't want to wake you up."

"So, what were you and Angela talking about?"

Edward smiled. "Wedding stuff."

"Oh, you're marrying her now?" I teased.

"Funny. Actually, I asked her for some names and numbers. Her wedding was relatively small, without too much of that 'hoopla' you dislike."

"There's that word again," I pointed out.

"I just want to make this easier for us. And her wedding is kind of what we're looking for, right?"

"Small and intimate," I said. "Not eloping," I added poignantly.

"No eloping. Just small and intimate," Edward beamed. "A ceremony that's not about who sits where and wipes their mouth with dusty rose colored napkins...

...but a celebration. A celebration that we love each other and want to spend our life together."

I smiled. "How do you do that?"

Edward's smile widened. "Do what?"

"How do you always know what I need? You're sure you're not a mind reader?"

He chuckled. "I am not."

"Then how?"

Edward didn't answer right away. Instead, he leaned in and captured my lips in a kiss.

His arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me close. I leaned into him and sighed in his mouth.

Tongues mingled, my hands found the nape of his neck and I could feel Edward's physical reaction to our kiss.

By the time we pulled away, both of us were breathing heavy.

"Wow." I whispered.

"That's why," Edward said.

"Huh?"

"I know what you need because I love you...

...so much," he whispered, as he touched my cheek.

I melted.

You would too.

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>There, a little something to hold people over. It's just something cute for those who still want to keep up with PriestwardNoMore and Jezebella :)<strong>

**Thank you, Litmom for BETA' ing! :)**


	5. Very Important Message

I am donating an outtake - well future take - from Bring On The Wonder to a very good cause. The Fandom4LLS was formed to benefit the Leukemia and Lymphoma Society!

If you want to know what happens next with Edward and Bella, but more importantly, want to support a great cause: PLEASE DONATE!

**You can find links with more info and the teaser I wrote in my profile.**

Thank you.

~ Marleen (Bronze)


	6. As Long As We Both Shall Live

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I own this Edward and Bella.**

**All plotlines, characterizations, and details in this Bring On The Wonder Futuretake belong to the author: Bronzehyperion. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without the author's authorization.**

**©2013 Bronzehyperion. All rights reserved worldwide**

**This story is rated M.**

**Big thanks to Litmom for BETA'ing this.**

**This Futuretake was a contribution to Fandom4LLS 2013**

* * *

><p><strong>AS LONG AS WE BOTH SHALL LIVE<strong>

"Nervous?"

Was I? When I thought of all the people that would be there, the prying eyes that would follow my every move, then yes, I did feel a little queasy. But mostly because I was scared to make an ass out of myself. Like trip and face plant into someone's lap. Stuff like that.

"A bit."

Lips against my temple. A soft whisper. "Scared? Cold feet?"

I rubbed my feet together.

Nope, not cold. They were toasty warm.

I wasn't scared at all. How could I be? Even if I did trip and face plant, I'd still get the fuck up and march on down that aisle to the love of my life.

There were no doubts or fears there.

"Nope. The feet are fine."

"You do realize that this is bad luck right?"

I rolled my eyes playfully. "I don't care."

"I think you're supposed to care, you're the bride, after all," Edward chuckled.

He held me tight and I relished in this feeling, a feeling I would never, not EVER, get enough of.

I was safe in his arms. I was complete.

And fucking sappy and emotional. Apparently that was also part of being a bride, according to Rosalie and Esme.

I blamed Edward though. He brought out this side of me. And yeah, I loved it. Bitchy Bella who had lived on the streets had been replaced by a kinder, softer girl.

Someone likable. Loveable.

And yes, I was breaking the rules, the tradition. We were not supposed to see each other tonight. And we were definitely not supposed to sleep in the same bed.

But fuck traditions. There was nothing traditional about Edward and me to begin with.

And the heart wants what it wants. Mine would always want Edward. As close as possible. Every single night, and tonight was no exception.

And starting tomorrow, he would always be mine. Officially, on paper.

Of course, emotionally, he had been mine far longer than that.

"Do you care?" I said teasingly, as I snuggled closer. "Should I be worried about your cold feet, Mr. Cullen?"

I rubbed my feet against Edward's, smiling.

His were toasty warm too.

He smiled, his lips finding my hair. "Not at all. I have waited a very long time for this."

I grinned. "Me, too."

"Just a few more hours and then you'll officially be mine. Mrs. Cullen," he echoed my thoughts.

I looked deeply into his eyes and smiled. Telling him mine. "I have always been yours."

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD<strong>

I was comfortable. Warm. Breathing in the scent of something heavenly. Freesias and strawberries. Silky soft skin was pressed against me and a soothing heartbeat thumped in sync with my own. And then it all came crashing down.

"Get out, get out, GET OUT!"

Who let screeching banshees into my old bedroom? And why were they killing the moment?

I opened one eye and found three pairs of scolding eyes staring back at me.

Green like mine. My mother. She shook her head but the tiny smile playing on her lips didn't go unnoticed.

Cool blue eyes. Rosalie. She was actually rolling them at me.

And then a third pair. Light brown. Angela's. She looked slightly amused.

"What the fuc..nk," Bella murmured into my ear. "What is going on?"

I couldn't help but smile, despite our audience. Bella was half on top of me; one arm possessively snaked around me. To make sure I stayed in place, she had trapped my legs between hers.

"Edward, make them go away," she muttered. Her voice sounded hoarse and slightly irritated. Also adorably sleepy.

I allowed myself a moment to enjoy the feeling. This was the last time Bella would cling to me as my fiancée.

Tonight, she would be clinging to me as my wife.

My happy moment only lasted for a second though because there were still three women in the room looking at us disapprovingly.

"What part of 'tradition' do you two not understand?" Rosalie started.

"It was your last night before the wedding. You were supposed to see each other for the first time at the altar," Angela joined in.

"I told you," I whispered in Bella's ear, "that they would be difficult."

"Edward Anthony," my mother warned. "Did you force Bella to break the tradition?"

"Mom, no," I said. "We just decided we...didn't believe in that."

"Don't believe in that," Rosalie scolded. "Well, you have to get up and leave now, because we need to get ready."

She started pulling on my arm. Meanwhile, Bella was still holding on to me and it didn't seem like she wanted to let go. I didn't want her to.

"Rosalie, stop yanking at my arm," I said. "I am kind of stuck here."

"Bella, let go of Edward," Angela demanded, rolling her eyes at her friend.

"Shut up, Angela," Bella muttered. "I don't recall doing this to you when you married Ben."

"On my wedding day I actually didn't see Ben until we met at the altar, "Angela shot back. "So there was no need for you to barge into my room to PRY me off him."

"Bella, sweetheart. We need this time to get ready. So, Edward has to leave now," my mother tried a gentler approach.

Bella rolled her eyes, but I saw the tiny smile on her lips.

She pulled away from me with a smile. "Okay, fine."

"Can you give us a moment?" I asked. "I mean, we already broke your rules. And I kind of want to give my almost wife a proper good morning."

The words had left my mouth before I realized what they might sound like.

"Edward, NO, "Rosalie warned. "I swear...don't even..."

Bella chuckled. "Relax, Rosalie," she teased. "We'll keep our hands above the covers."

"You better!" My sister in law muttered.

"Alright," my mother relented as she ushered Rosalie and Angela to the door. "Five minutes. If you're not out of this room by then, I will pull you out by the ear."

"Fine. Bye now," I waved them out.

"They are intense in the morning," Bella murmured, looking at the door and shaking her head.

Then, slowly, as if the sun was rising for the first time, Bella's face broke into the biggest smile I'd ever seen. She turned to me and threw herself into my arms.

"We are getting married today!" She exclaimed. I detected a certain awe in her voice, as if she couldn't believe this was actually happening. I sort of understood that emotion, because there had been times when it seemed we would never make it down the aisle.

"We are," I whispered into her hair. "In a few short hours you will be my wife."

"And you'll be my husband," she whispered. "I can't wait."

"Three minutes," someone - I believed it was Angela - shouted through the door.

"Sheesh," Bella muttered. "They are truly relentless."

"WE CAN STILL ELOPE," my soon to be wife yelled.

"THE HECK YOU WILL!" Rosalie shouted back. "Edward, you better get out of that bed. No funny business. No hanky-panky, or I will make sure there will be no hanky-panky tonight either. I am not above using my son, who is teething – and thus crying a lot, for that," she threatened through the door.

"I better do as they say."

Bella snuggled closer to me. "I don't suppose I can keep you here."

I smiled. "Sorry, my love. But you heard Rosalie. And I would like some hanky-panky tonight to celebrate our nuptials," I winked. "Besides, it's only a few short hours. And next time we see each other, it's to become husband and wife."

"I know, I know." She pulled away and flashed me a smile. "I love you."

"I love you, too. So much." I got up, but Bella halted me.

"Edward, wait," she said. "I just want to say…today will be intense, in a great way. But I think that little scene the girls just caused shows that we will be pushed and pulled today. Which is totally normal because we will be in the spotlight all day. I just want you to know that I love you. More than anything. I am sure I will tell you that again today and more than once too, but I want to tell you now, while we are still alone. So you know."

I beamed. "I know. Look, today will be hectic. But it is our day. Just you and me. When it all gets overwhelming, just remember that I am right next to you. Holding your hand. Kissing your cheek. Loving you with everything I am."

I pressed my lips to hers softly.

Then the door flew open. Emmett.

Rosalie liked to play dirty.

He flashed us an apologetic look. "Sorry bro. But you need to move."

"You heard him," I said, before getting up. "Meet you at the altar?"

Bella nodded. "I'll be the one in white."

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA<strong>

My wedding day. For the longest fucking time I had expected to never have one. To never meet someone I'd actually want to tie myself to for as long as we would both live.

But then Edward came along and everything changed. Now, I couldn't wait to get to that altar and become his wife.

It had been a long road, full of bumps. But we had managed to overcome all the hurdles. And today we would commit ourselves to each other forever.

Like I said, I couldn't wait.

"Are you ready?" Angela wondered, as she watched me in the mirror. My best friend was working on my hair, brushing it and braiding the top half.

I nodded. A smile crept on my face. I was beyond ready.

"Yes. Who would have thought, right?" I smiled. "Both of us, married."

"Looks like we got our happy ending," Angela grinned.

"I am so happy, Ang," I beamed. "I know I sound like a mushy broken record, but Edward…" I sighed dreamily, thinking of my soon to be husband.

My best friend rubbed my shoulder gently. "I know. We both had to fight to get where we are now. But we did it."

"From the streets to the suburbs," she added in a chuckle.

I nodded.

"I love you, Ang," I told my best friend. "You have always been there for me. The only family I had for a long time."

She giggled and hugged me. "I love you, too. Sisters always."

"How are we on hair, girls?" Esme walked in. I didn't know if she had caught our moment, but she didn't comment on it.

"I am braiding the top half to attach the veil. I think the rest should be wavy and loose. It's natural and classic. Like the dress," Angela smiled. "Like Bella."

The three of us smiled, until a beeping noise broke the silence.

"Pill time," Angela announced. "Esme, can you take over for a minute?"

Compared to a few years ago, Angela was healthy and happy, with better medicine to treat her HIV, but she still needed pills. There was no way around it.

My friend stepped away and Esme took her place. She had an even gentler touch and I realized how intimate this was, her brushing my hair.

Like a mother would.

"How are you holding up, dear?" she wondered. "Are those butterflies keeping at bay in your stomach?"

I nodded. "I am not nervous about marrying your son, Esme. I am so ready. Of course, I would like to make it to that canopy in one piece," I joked.

She beamed at me. "You make him so happy, Bella. I don't think I ever thanked you for that."

I blushed. Esme and I got along perfectly fine, but whenever she started to say stuff like this, it felt like she got too close for comfort.

Like a mother.

One I never had.

"No need to thank me. He is the one who saved me, remember?"

Esme shook her head. She stopped brushing my hair and crouched down in front of me. She flashed me a genuine, warm and _motherly_ – there was that word again – smile as she took my hands.

"You saved him, too. I know there was a time when both Carlisle and I had certain hopes for Edward. Because we thought that was what he wanted. But looking back, he turned himself into a different person after Jacob died. A shadow version of himself. A shell of a man. And you brought him back to life."

I tried to wipe away the tears that were threatening to escape and ruin my freshly applied make up, but it was pointless.

Esme was teary eyed as well. She brushed some of the moisture of my cheek. "Oh Bella, I know today is not easy without your mother here. Or your father. But I want you to know, that you are a full member of the Cullen family. Even Carlisle, who has been stubborn like a mule about your part in Edward's life, has come around."

I chuckled at the description of her husband, it was so true.

"You know, I love Rosalie like a daughter and the same goes for you," she said, before hugging me.

I was like a daughter to her. A _daughter._ I had never been anyone's daughter.

Her words were intense and of course, like on any wedding day, they brought out the water works.

That's how Angela, Rosalie and Alice found us.

"Guys, come on. The makeup was a master piece," Alice complained as she handed both Esme and me tissues. "Thank god for waterproof mascara."

"Oh, hush," Esme rolled her eyes teasingly. "I was just having a moment with my new daughter."

She winked at me and squeezed my hands once more.

"Okay, I think it's time for a group hug!" Rosalie said, before grabbing both Esme and me. Angela and Alice, too joined in, and that brought a new set of tears because it made me realize that I wasn't just marrying Edward.

He wasn't the only one who loved me, albeit the most fucking important one.

I had a family. Friends. The abandoned, abused, and once broken girl was loved.

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD<strong>

If someone had told me ten years ago that one day I would be in my old bedroom getting ready to be married I would have thought they were crazy.

At fifteen, two years after my best friend died, I spent my days paving the way for a future where I would devote my entire life to God.

Now I wanted to spend the rest of my life being devoted to my wife.

How a future could change.

I looked in the mirror, not recognizing the man that was staring back at me. My mother had always said I was an old soul, but I didn't really see what she meant until now.

Displayed behind me in the reflection of the mirror was my old room. The room of a teenager with hopes and dreams and a young adolescent with the conviction to serve God.

And now, here stood a man. Someone who was about to become someone's husband.

"Look at you in your monkey suit."

I turned to find a grinning Emmett coming up behind me.

"Dude, your tie is crooked."

I looked at the creamy white tie around my neck. In the mirror it did look a little sloppy.

"Come here," my big brother said as he turned me around. He pulled the tie loose and started retying it.

I realized this was the closest we had ever been as brothers. Emmett had put me in a headlock more times than I could count, especially when we were younger, but this, us being face to face as he redid my tie, that was oddly intimate.

"Look at you," Emmett said when he was done, patting my shoulder encouragingly. "All grown up."

He wiped at his eyes and grinned again. "I am getting so emotional."

"Stop joking, Emmett," I warned halfheartedly.

"Will you cry today?"

I shrugged. "Did you cry when you married Rosalie?"

My brother rolled his eyes. "She did enough crying for the both of us. Anyway, how do you feel? Got your vows memorized?"

I nodded. Bella and I had written our own vows. To some that might seem like a cliché, but for us, there was no other option. Liam was going to marry us, but apart from the standard words, we wanted the ceremony to reflect who we were and the road we had traveled to get here.

"Yes. I know what I am going to say."

"Cool. Is it weird that you're not going to get married in a church?"

That might seem like a pretty loaded question. Not for me though. There was a time where I was ready to devote myself to God and the Catholic Church completely. That devotion was still strong, but I took a different approach now.

I had always believed that the only way I could be truly devoted to my religion was by going to church the right amount of times a week. By praying and reading the Bible every day.

I had always been pretty rigid about that. When Bella came into my life, that had changed somewhat. Though, I still prayed. I still read the Bible. I still went to church.

But I no longer felt guilty or a lesser Catholic when I spent a day doing something else. And it didn't bother me Bella and I weren't getting married in church, but in my parents' backyard instead.

It was sort of fitting anyway, that instead of getting married in the house of God, we were getting married in the house of my father. Someone who had so much trouble accepting my choice.

"Emmett, are you making your brother nervous?"

Speak of the de…acon.

We both turned and found ourselves face to face with our father.

"I am the best man. He needs my pep talks," Emmett turned to me and surprised me by throwing his arms around my shoulders.

"You can do this, bro. Just keep your feet steady and remember to say I do when Liam asks you if you want to take Bella as your wife," he chuckled. "Don't blurt out something random."

"I think I understand the principle of getting married, Em."

"I am just messing with you."

My father stood there smiling. I didn't know if he was proud or just trying to be polite.

It was sad in a way, that after all these years, after everything that had happened and the amount of times my father had tried to show his good will, I still had my doubts if he meant well or had ulterior motives instead.

And as if he sensed it, my father scraped his throat. "Emmett, son, can you give us a moment?"

My brother gave me a look, as if to say "Is this okay? Can I leave you two alone?"

I nodded.

"You guys better play nice. The girls won't be happy if this turns into a fight."

My dad walked further into the room, taking a look around before his eyes met mine. They were shining with an unfamiliar emotion.

"Do you remember how I used to catch you reading until late at night? It was always way past your bedtime. Your mother would always ask if you were asleep and I would always tell her yes. It felt like our little secret."

I remembered. "Jacob always snuck in baseball magazines," I smiled. "I was obsessed with them for a while, memorizing stats and stuff."

My father nodded. "You were eleven, or twelve. I was certain you would become a baseball player."

"I wanted to," I admitted. "But then...well, you know what happened then."

"The accident," my father sighed. "I think that was one of the few times in life where I became very angry with God and behaved very selfishly."

I frowned. "How so?"

"When I heard about the accident, and we didn't know what was going on, I prayed and begged God to spare you. And not knowing if you were injured, or worse - that got me so incredibly frustrated. I was so angry thinking we could lose you. I wanted to curse Him. I begged him to take anyone but you."

I had never known that.

"Well, he did, I suppose," I murmured, thinking of how my childhood best friend had died because he had switched seats with me.

My father nodded. "It felt like a great sacrifice though. Jacob died. His father became a wreck. But I got to keep my son...

...for years I felt guilty for demanding it. For being so angry with Him. Demanding your safety as if I deserved it more than Billy or the other parents. Like you were better than all the others on the bus and more important than your class mates. But you were my son. And the thought of losing you..."

"Dad, I don't want to be rude, but why are you telling me this?"

My father flashed me a sad smile. "I know you believe the reason I wanted you to become a priest was so you could follow in the footsteps I had intended for myself and do what I couldn't, because I decided that marrying your mother was more important than living in abstinence for the rest of my life.

...and it's true. I suppose a part of me did believe that. Especially when you told me you wanted to become a priest and the reason why you wanted to devote yourself to Him completely."

"I thought it was Divine Intervention. That He had spared me and that I owed it to Jacob to give into His vocation," I said.

"Exactly. You believed that and so your mother and I believed that as well. He had spared you, He had done what I asked, fulfilled my selfish request and I thought my guilt for being so forward, as opposed to being humble, would disappear because He had chosen you to spread His word. In a strange way it all seemed to make sense to me."

More revelations I had not been aware of.

"But then..." my father started.

"Bella came along," I finished his sentence.

"It wasn't about her," my father argued. "It was about what she represented. The desire. The forbidden fruit. I never hated her. It wasn't personal."

"But this, the idea I will spend the rest of my life with a woman, with Bella, it bothers you still?" I guessed. I wasn't surprised. Disappointed by my father's lack of approval for my choices, yes. But I had grown accustomed to it. Which, I suppose was kind of sad. In general, a parent should be proud of their child.

Still, the fact I had expected this, didn't mean I would allow my wedding day to be overshadowed by it. Today was a celebration and while it was pretty standard to relive the past a little on a day like this, I refused to allow my father to kill the mood.

"I am a stubborn, proud man, I know that. Your mother points it out all the time," my father chuckled dryly.

"And my beliefs cannot be altered that easily. I would be lying if I said that it doesn't bother me anymore. That I am perfectly okay with you trading in that future for this one."

"Look, dad, if this is YOUR version of a pep talk," I started, "I think I prefer a few headlocks from Emmett. Because nothing you can tell me, nothing you will say will sway me. I want to marry Bella. I have wanted this from the moment I met her. Bella. I wanted her, physically and emotionally. I will always serve God. As a son, a brother, a husband. I will try and be a good person. But your words will not put me down. Not today. Not ever again."

My father sighed. He looked so incredibly sad. "How terribly I have failed as a father that you believe that. That I do not respect your decision or that I am blind to your happiness...

The way I feel about what might have been and what IS, those are _my_ issues. Similar to the ones your grandfather had with me when I married your mother, I suspect. In that sense, this is sort of ironic."

"No offence, dad, but your relationship with grandpa was pretty terrible. I don't want us..."

I couldn't finish my sentence, because suddenly my father's arms were around me and I was a child again. _His _child.

"Edward, you are my son and I love you. I am proud of you no matter what. I don't ever want you to doubt that."

He hugged me tightly for a moment, before pulling away a bit.

"I am not here to ruin your happy day. And don't think I am not happy for you. I am happy for you and Bella. Honestly, I am."

I believed him. I knew we would never be on the same page about what he had wanted for me and what I wanted for myself. But he was my father and his love was unquestionable.

"I love you, son," he whispered.

"I love you too, dad."

We stood there for a while, the silence a bit awkward. I think we both sighed in relief when Jasper appeared in the doorway. "Sorry you two, I hate to interrupt, but this show is about to get on the road."

I smiled. "It's time to make Bella my wife."

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA<strong>

Fifty, give or take.

The amount of steps I would have to take until I reached the wedding canopy in the Cullen backyard. It had been placed underneath the cherry blossom, Esme's pride and joy.

My heart was pounding fiercely. I was ready, but I could not deny I was nervous. Not because I was getting cold feet. They were still toasty warm. Still, this was such a huge moment.

I looked at myself in the mirror. Flawless make-up. Shiny hair. And the dress...

I had gotten a vintage cream colored dress, made of cotton and lace. It was sleeveless and the skirt, which was asymmetric and only a little below the knee, had ruffled details. The cotton had a lace, leaf patterned overlay and the bodice had a large bow in the front. It sort of looked like one of those sixties dresses, perhaps more fitting for a garden party than a wedding, but I had fallen in love with it and I was quite certain, Edward would love it too.

He wasn't going to be very formal either. Instead of a tuxedo, he was wearing a tailored suit. His tie matched my dress, though.

While my dress wasn't traditional, I did have the other traditional symbols. Something old, which was Esme's veil from her wedding. Something blue in the form of a garter that was hidden away under the dress. Something borrowed; shoes from Rosalie, and something new; the dress itself.

"Bella?"

I turned and found Jasper looking at me.

"Are you ready?"

I nodded. I couldn't be more ready.

He walked towards me and handed me a bouquet of wildflowers, most of which came from the garden in which I was about to get married.

"You look beautiful," he smiled before he held out his arm.

It seemed strange that he was the one to walk me down the aisle because I wouldn't call him one of my closest friends.

But to me, in the absence of a father, it made perfect sense. Demetri was gone, so I couldn't ask him. I was closer to Emmett than Jasper but understandably he was his brother's best man.

Plus, Jasper had always looked out for me and protected me when I spent my nights on the streets, so it kind of made sense he would give me away.

"Thank you for doing this," I smiled, as I locked my arm with his.

"You're very welcome," he smiled, as he guided me out of the Cullen guest room.

When we reached the top of the stairs, I paused. I could hear the faint music playing outside. This part was familiar because we had rehearsed it. The moment I'd reach the terrace doors to the garden, "Turning Page" by Sleeping at Last would start playing.

"Don't let me fall," I pleaded as Jasper took a step down.

He looked back at me. "Have I ever?"

I shook my head. No, he never had.

Thirty, twenty-nine, -eight, -seven…I counted as we ascended, my heart pounding a little faster with every step I got closer to Edward.

The music swelled when we reached the patio doors.

I took a deep breath.

"Ready?"

I nodded.

"Let's do this."

I stopped counting the steps the moment my heels hit the velvet carpet that led to the canopy. I trusted my footing and Jasper's steady walk. I took a moment to take in the decorations. There were garlands made of roses and freesias. They looked beautiful and smelled amazing.

I spotted a few familiar faces. Maggie. Gianna and her now boyfriend, Giuseppe. Doctor Carmen. Siobhan and one year old Erin, whose eyes were wide with excitement.

Esme and Jack, who found the bracelets his grandma was wearing far more interesting than all the commotion. Carlisle next to her. He was smiling, which I took as a good sign.

For a fleeting moment it hit me that all these people were here for us. Because they were connected to us somehow.

But then I focused my attention on him.

Edward wasn't just smiling. He was glowing. His eyes were shining bright as he took me in and I was certain my expression was similar.

He looked so fucking gorgeous. Like a male model that had stepped out of a catalogue.

And he was all mine.

Suddenly all my fears about tripping seemed fucking ridiculous and I couldn't get to him fast enough.

When I finally_, finally_ reached Edward, all I wanted to do was rush into his arms. But apparently there was a protocol to follow here.

When we reached the canopy, Jasper took my hand and placed it into Edward's.

I smiled, and so did my soon to be husband. We both knew. This was home.

"Friends," Liam started. "I would like to welcome you on this beautiful day to witness and celebrate the marriage of Edward and Bella. I will keep my part short, because they want to be the ones to explain to you how much they love each other and why we are all here today. They just need my approval to seal the deal" he winked.

There was chuckling and I was sure Liam had said something funny, but all I could concentrate on was Edward, who was holding my hand tightly and staring at me adoringly. Like he was looking at me for the first time.

There was so much love in those eyes. I hoped he would see the same. How much I loved him.

"In a way, Edward and Bella are like night and day. Edward is a gentle, soft spoken guy and Bella is headstrong and straight to the point. No bullshit from her, pardon my French."

People chuckled.

"Edward can't boil an egg and Bella is a master chef. Trust me I have experienced this first hand."

More laughs.

"I think if you asked some people they would tell you they are opposites. Fire and Ice...

...but you know what they say about opposites.

"They attract."

Edward and I smiled. Attraction had never been a problem.

"The funny thing, once you get to know these two a little better, you will find they are not as different as people might think.

They say fire and ice are each other's natural enemies. Fire will melt ice. And ice can put out a fire.

Of course, if you have the right balance...they can complement each other.

"And Edward and Bella definitely complement each other."

He gestured at Edward.

"Edward has a little something to say about that…"

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD<strong>

This was it. These vows. So different from simply telling Bella I loved her. I did that every day.

"Bella," I started, squeezing her hand tightly. I felt the energy pulsing between us as our skin touched. It made me bold. "Before you came into my life, there was reason. And reason was enough. Almost everything that made sense to me was linked to my faith. I was content and lived in a routine. My days were the same.

You would call it monotone. Boring. In fact, I am pretty sure you did call me that a few times," I winked, causing my beautiful – no breathtakingly beautiful bride to blush fiercely.

I loved that blush.

"But I was content. Like ice, at a certain temperature, my life was constant and I was okay with that."

I took a deep breath. My thumb rubbed the skin of her fingers and my eyes drowned in hers for a moment.

"Then you came along. And you were chaos. Fire. A burning hot flame that melted everything around me and changed everything inside me. You relighted a dormant fire in me and you melted the ice. You messed up the constant...

As Liam said; it's difficult for fire and ice to coexist. Too much fire and the ice will melt. Too much ice and the fire will go out. There was a time when we had difficulties balancing that. The right amount of fire. And the right amount of ice, the right amounts of chaos and constant."

I swallowed. This was the more difficult part of these vows.

"It resulted in me leaving. The hardest decision I ever made. Much, much harder than deciding to not become a priest."

I took a deep breath and choked back tears. I didn't want to relive the past but they were examples of strength. Of how our love had persevered through it all.

Bella's eyes were filled with tears as well but she was still smiling.

"I would lie awake at night, either in my tent or outside, gazing at an African sky that was filled with stars. But I couldn't see them, the lights of reason, no matter how clear the night sky was. I tried to be ice again, to be constant, thinking that's what I needed. But I missed your chaos and how it complemented me instead of wearing me down. And all the purpose and meaning I thought I'd find away from you, well….it took me a while to realize that everything I needed was in Seattle. That all I needed was you and the rest would come naturally."

I scraped my throat and wiped away a few stray tears.

"Eventually, Liam kicked my ass back home to where I belonged and I had to beg you to take me back."

I grabbed Bella's hand a little tighter. I would have taken her in my arms, but that wasn't proper wedding etiquette, apparently. Silly rules.

"You are my fire. You give me the strength to do things and make me believe I can do anything and can choose anything. I don't know anyone who is stronger than you and I don't know anyone I am prouder of than you."

The tears were flowing freely now. With her, with me. I longed to wipe them away.

And so that's what I did. I let go of Bella's hands and cupped her face, my thumbs wiping at the salty moisture.

"I love you. I always have and I always will. You are my heart, my soul. It sounds like a terrible cliché but it is true. You are my life. And I can't wait to spend every day with you as your husband."

It was tempting to lean in and kiss her but that wasn't wedding etiquette, either. Also, my brother chose that time to interrupt.

"Kleenex needed down the aisle", Emmett joked gently but I wasn't oblivious to how he wiped at the corners of his eyes. Rosalie handed Bella a handkerchief and flashed me a smile. I stroked Bella's cheeks one time before letting go and clasping her hand in mine again.

"Bella," Liam said.

"Great," she sniffled. "Put me on the spot why don't ya. How am I going to be coherent when I look and sound like a sobbing mess," she chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA<strong>

Edward smiled at me. That wonderful smile I loved so fucking much.

And those words...

I knew it wasn't a competition. This wasn't about who had the best words.

But I never wanted him to think I didn't love him as much as he loved me.

So that's what I told him.

'I love you. So fucking much."

Edward grinned. He was used to my potty mouth.

"Yes, I curse. I can still be rough around the edges sometimes. But you have softened me. You tamed the fire, the unrest in me."

I clutched his hand. "You said you were constant before you met me. Ice. Never changing in the right climate.

That is what I needed. You anchored me when I was adrift. You being constant has been my life line. "

I smiled and brushed my fingers against his cheek. I just had to touch him and didn't care if it wasn't appropriate.

"When we met I was lost. But you became my friend. And although I wanted to be a lot more, that friendship has been one of the most important pillars of our relationship. I never had a home until I found you. No one to care for me or make me feel safe until you came into my life. "

"Before I met you, I stumbled. Always getting my foot stuck under the proverbial rug. Falling face first into mistake after mistake. "

I sighed.

"I was nervous last night. Nervous about face planting in these heels. It seems so silly now. Because I know you will always catch me. And to add to one of your clichés, falling for you is the best thing I have ever done.

I have been many people in life, hiding under different names. But you loved me for me. Bella. And I was always meant to be yours."

"It took me a long time to figure out who I was. But now I know I was never meant to be a Swan. And so I will spend the rest of our life together being your Cullen. And Edward, I may fuck up. But no one, not one single person on this planet will love you more than I do."

I watched as Edward wiped away tears before he reached out to touch my cheek.

"I will always catch your tears," he promised.

"Do you plan to make me cry a lot?" I teased.

Edward shook his head. "I will always try and make you smile. And be a pain in the... you-know-what sometimes. "

I grinned through my tears. "I am counting on it. And will do the same. "

"Be a pain in the you-know-what?" Edward grinned

I gently punched his arm and rolled my eyes. "Make you smile."

"I love you," Edward whispered.

"Same," I grinned.

"Okay, you two," Liam intervened teasingly. "Shall I take over before you two start mounting each other and break all the rules?"

We both nodded sheepishly.

"We need the rings. Emmett."

My almost brother-in-law pretended to search for them for a moment, flashing us a cheeky grin before handing them to Liam.

He handed one of wedding bands to Edward.

"Edward, do you take Bella as your wife, and will you promise to love and honor her, protect and comfort her, make her smile and dry her tears for as long as you both shall live?"

Edward grinned "I do. And I promise. For as long as we both shall live. "

"Please take the ring and place it on Bella's finger as a symbol of your love and devotion to her."

He took my hand, the ever present electric current between us pulsing, and gently, though determinedly, placed the ring on my finger without any trouble.

I smiled as he mouthed "Mine".

Liam turned to me and handed me the other ring.

"Bella, do you take Edward as your husband and will you promise to love and honor him, protect and comfort him, make him smile and dry his tears for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do. And I promise. Forever," I told Edward.

"Please take the ring and place it on Edward's finger as a symbol of your love and devotion to him."

My hands were shaking when I placed the ring on Edward's finger. All that was left now were the words that would bind this all together. Bind _us_ together, forever.

"By the power invested in me, in front of God and all of you, I now pronounce you, Edward and Bella, husband and wife...

...you may kiss each other now. As if I could stop you," Liam winked.

Edward pulled me close, and then, like I was the most delicate thing in the world, he brushed his lips against mine. It was soft and lasted no more than a few seconds before he pulled away. This surprised me.

"I love you," he whispered. "And you look so incredibly beautiful. I am the luckiest man in the world," he spoke devoutly before his lips captured mine again, more firmly this time.

We kissed until Liam scraped his throat. I groaned when Edward pulled away. He held onto me though, and I could feel his lips in my hair when Liam turned us to our audience.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Cullen."

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD<strong>

I was not the greatest dancer in the world. Not like Emmett who was currently spinning my wife around like he was John Travolta.

My wife. I grinned at the thought. And kind of hated how my brother kept hogging her.

"Something on your mind?"

I was dancing with Rosalie, who was gracious enough not to point out what a terrible dancer I was.

"Emmett is a good dancer," I muttered.

Rosalie nodded. "And he is hogging your wife," she teased, as if she could read my mind.

I nodded.

"Do you want to me to cut in?"

I shook my head. I knew how fond my brother was of his new sister and besides, I was the one who would get to hog Bella all night.

Hmm, that came out dirtier than I had meant.

"It was a beautiful ceremony. And those vows were incredible. You really are made for each other," Rosalie smiled.

I grinned. "Thank you. And also, thank you for helping us putting this together."

The ceremony was at my parents' house, the reception and wedding dinner at one of Jasper's restaurants. It was simple, but exactly the way Bella and I wanted it.

"It was my pleasure."

We danced for a while until my mother cut in. At the same time, so did my father with Emmett and Bella.

That made me nervous. Of course, my mother noticed this.

"It's just a dance, dear," she tried to sooth me.

"With dad you never know if it's just that."

"He means well, Edward," my mother pointed out.

"That doesn't always work in his favor"

"He loves you."

I nodded. "I know."

"She loves you."

I grinned. "I love her."

My mother beamed and brushed a stray hair out of my face. "Have I mentioned how proud of you I am?"

She had. Quite a few times lately.

"Yes, you have."

"Well, then I will say it again. I am so proud of you. And I love you. And you could not have found a better girl."

"I agree."

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA<strong>

"See, if you shake dem hips..."

"Shake dem what?"

Emmett was a fun guy and I was happy to call him my brother, but I was not about to shake my hips. In my peripheral vision I noticed Edward and Rosalie slow dancing, despite it being a pretty up tempo song. I smiled. Edward hated dancing unless it was more like standing still and hugging.

"Bella, are you paying attention?"

I rolled my eyes. "Is this how you won Rosalie? Because your dancing….it is very aggressive."

"Don't be silly, it is awesome."

I was about to disagree when Emmett was tapped on the shoulder.

Carlisle.

"May I cut in?"

Emmett flashed me a look, clearly sensing my apprehension. I nodded. This was my father-in-law, and although we would never be best buddies, for Edward's sake we had to learn to live with one another.

Carlisle snaked an arm around me and I realized this was the first time we had ever been this close.

"You look very beautiful, Bella." He spoke softly, breaking the obvious tension between us.

"Thank you."

"And it was a very moving ceremony."

I nodded. I had no clue of what to say to this man, so nodding seemed like the best option.

"Esme and Rosalie helped a lot," I said.

"I meant the words," Carlisle interjected. "Very personal. From both of you."

Because I couldn't help myself. "Do you disapprove?"

My brand new father-in-law shook his head. "I said it was very moving."

"But it's not what you want. Or what you wanted to hear," I pointed out.

"I want my son to be happy. I want both of you to be happy."

"We are," I said softly. "I know you will always have your reservations with me, but I meant every word of my vows. I will do whatever it takes to make Edward happy."

Carlisle nodded and slowly a smile formed on his lips. "You are very stubborn. Very passionate. And Bella….I never got a chance…"

"A chance for what?"

"To tell you; welcome to the family."

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD<strong>

"You know, you don't give yourself enough credit."

"Hmm...Enough credit how?"

"You are a pretty good dancer."

I grinned as I held Bella close to me. Her head rested in the crook of my neck, one of her hands was pressed against the small of my back, the other splayed out on my chest. One of my hand rested on top of hers, while the other held her as close as possible.

Dancing wasn't so bad when it was slow dancing with your wife.

I relished in it, in holding her like this; her toasty warm feet placed on top of mine as I moved us to the soft music.

"Thank you. Perhaps I just need a good partner."

Bella lifted her head and smiled at me. "Perhaps you do."

"Well, I think I found her."

"Oh, yeah? Is she nice?"

"Meh, she is okay. She is beautiful though. But I do wonder what happened to her shoes."

Bella smacked my chest gently. "Tease. My feet hurt. You try walking in sky high heels all day."

"I'll pass," I murmured.

We swayed for a while, Bella sighing contently, me pressing kisses in her hair.

"Have I told you I love you today?" I whispered. "Because I do."

"I love you too. And yes, you have told me a few times."

"So are you going to tell me what my father said to you?"

Bella frowned. "Way to change the subject."

"Sorry, I am just curious. He wasn't giving you a hard time, was he?"

My wife shook her head. "No. He was surprisingly nice. Said he liked our vows. Welcomed me into the family."

I rolled my eyes. "That's a little too late."

"Edward, don't let it bother you. He meant well," Bella said before pressing herself closer to me again. "Let's just dance."

We danced for a while, lost in our own world, until it was time to cut the cake. Bella teased me by smearing frosting on my lips; I retaliated by tasting the sticky sweetness on hers. We ate, we drank, we danced and we laughed until the night came to an end and I wanted nothing more but to take my wife home to hog her.

* * *

><p><strong>BELLA<strong>

"What the hell is wrong with this thing?"

I was yanking at my husband's tie, finding it impossible to take off. It was a world upside down. The wedding dress should be the contraption, not the freaking groom suit. But here we were. And my dress was easy, zipper down and done.

But my husband was trapped in his suit by a tie that wouldn't budge. So I couldn't even get my husband's shirt off because this stupid strip of fabric was in the way.

Oh and yeah, I loved calling him my husband.

"Emmett tied it for me."

"I will make him pay for that," I growled as I tried to get the knot out. Seriously, what the fuck was wrong with my brother-in-law?

"Easy there tigress," Edward chuckled as he pried my hands away. "What's the rush?"

The rush? I wanted to have sex with my husband. Seal the deal, whatever. _That _was the rush.

"I just want you to take off that darn tie so I can rip open that shirt."

Edward laughed. "Are you drunk? I didn't see you drink that much."

"I am not, because drunken brides are tacky," I muttered. "I am just blissfully happy and want to have sex with my husband," I blurted out.

That earned me a cheeky grin. "I see. Well, if you want to have sex with your husband, who am I to stop you?"

"Well, I can't with this damn tie."

Edward rolled his eyes and pulled me into his arms. "I am sure we could find a way if the tie stayed on. But really, we have all the time in the world. All night and then tomorrow and the next day and the one after," he smiled, before kissing me. "Besides, I want to get you out of your dress first," he winked as his hands found the zipper.

He pulled it down achingly slow, revealing flushed skin and the lingerie Rosalie and Esme had given me.

It was a creamy white lace bra with matching panties.

"Wow," Edward breathed as my wedding dress pooled at my feet.

"You like it?"

"I love it," my husband said before pecking my lips.

He pulled away for a moment to tell me he loved me and then kissed me firmer. We tasted and teased, lips touching, until I felt Edward's tongue against my mouth.

I eagerly granted him access.

Our tongues caressed and mingled and my hands drifted lower until they found Edward's belt buckle. I made quick work of his pants, which dropped to his feet, leaving Edward in boxers, which outlined a pretty prominent erection, and his white shirt.

Plus that stupid tie.

Edward was making patterns on the small of my back and then up my sides. His touch was feather light on my skin and left a scorching burn.

And he claimed _I_ was fire.

My hands found their favorite spot at the nape of his neck. He pulled me closer and I could feel his erection against my belly.

Our lips nipped and touched. Taking, giving. Teasing.

I wanted him _so_ badly.

Edward's fingers found the sides of my breasts and kneaded the flesh gently. Meanwhile his lips left mine and moved to the ticklish spot underneath my ear.

"Edward," I begged. "You need to take that stupid tie off because I can't fucking reach your shirt otherwise."

"Such a romantic," my husband teased. He pulled away a little and grabbed the tie.

His talented fingers made quick work of the knot, winking at me as he pulled it over his head.

"How..."

"Talented fingers," Edward teased.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed his shirt, ripping it open with buttons flying.

"That is also pretty talented, Mrs. Cullen," my husband winked. "Quite a turn on."

"As if you need assistance in that department," I winked as I brushed my fingers against his erection.

"Bella..." he warned. "It's not nice to tease your husband."

"Says the husband who keeps teasing his wife."

That elicited a grin from Edward. "I love that. _My _wife."

"Well, Mr. Tease, would you like to make love to _your_ wife?"

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD<strong>

Make love to my wife. Probably the best offer a guy could get. And my wife was the most beautiful and amazing creature as she stood there in that fancy lingerie made of lace with those tiny little bows.

"You are so beautiful," I whispered as I took her hand and led her to the bed. Our bed. Tonight, we would make love in our own home before we would left for our honeymoon tomorrow.

Our destination was a surprise to my bride, though I was certain she would enjoy the European tour I had planned. Paris, London, Berlin, Prague, Vienna. I wasn't sold on Rome yet though it was an option, but since Bella's memories of Italy were of the nightmare kind and the last thing I wanted was make her feel bad on our honeymoon, it was going to be her choice.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Bella asked. She stood at the end of the bed expectantly, all creamy skin and appetizing blush.

"Just how lucky I am. How amazing you are," I told her. I reached out and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. "I love you so much."

I could feel Bella's skin burn under my touch.

"It's true," I said as I took her into my arms, lifting her bridal style. "I am the luckiest man in the world."

Bella snuggled close, her fingers tracing my lips. "That makes me the luckiest woman in the world."

I walked us over to the bed where I lay Bella down carefully.

She leaned back against the overload of frilly pillows Angela and Alice had bought, together with a comforter and an obscene amount of candles. They had wanted to add some romance to our bedroom because we were spending our wedding night here as opposed to spending it at some fancy hotel at an exotic location.

I took Bella's left foot in my hand and I started placing tiny kisses on her toes, which were colored with silver nail polish and tiny sticker hearts.

"Very cute," I complemented, to which Bella rolled her eyes. "Alice's idea."

I kissed my way upwards until I reached her thigh. I teased Bella a little by tracing the inside of her thigh with my tongue.

I kissed her belly button and swirled my tongue around it and then pressed my lips to her sternum, where her heart was beating erratically.

When I reached her breasts Bella was almost panting and her eyes were hooded. I kissed her peaks through the lace before crawling on top of her and kissing her lips.

"You take this whole 'taking it slow' thing very seriously," my wife whispered, though it sounded more like a moan.

"I am nothing if not thorough," I teased before lifting Bella up a little so I could reach the clasp of her bra.

It was so easy now, to be intimate and show sexual confidence. But only with her.

Bella realized what I wanted and helped me take off her bra. Her nipples were already hard.

I kissed her lips again and then made my way down her neck.

"Edward," Bella moaned. "You know I am not very patient."

I chuckled. I knew all about her impatience.

"We have all night, my love," I told her. I took one of her nipples in my mouth and sucked gently, causing Bella to moan.

"Shii...Edward."

"Let me make my wife happy," I whispered as I worked the other nipple.

"She...would...is…..happy..." Bella was babbling incoherently. "I want you."

"You will have me. Just let me do this right," I told her. My fingers found the edge of her lace panties. I teased the fabric before dipping lower, my fingers brushing against the warm spot between Bella's legs. I pushed two fingers into her heated core, amazed by the moisture there.

"You're very wet," I whispered in awe. We had sex plenty of times and I knew Bella's body and her desires as well as I had gotten to know my own. But this night felt like the first time we made love.

"Because I want you so much. Edward, please," Bella begged. "No teasing."

She reached down and started pulling down her panties. "This is what you do to me," she said. "You make me feel like you want me. And I want you. I love you."

That was enough encouragement for me. There would be a whole night to tease. I helped Bella take off her panties and then made work of my boxers which had gotten very uncomfortable anyway.

I slowly crawled up Bella's body until we were face to face. My erection seemed to grow even harder when it brushed against my wife's heat.

"Mmm..." Bella moaned. "Please...take me now."

I kissed her lips before slowly pushing inside her. Both of us moaned when we were fully joined. And then, for a moment, we just stayed still, in awe of this feeling of completion.

Our hearts beat in sync and our breathing, _labored_, matched. I looked into Bella's eyes, those chocolate brown depths with golden specks and I knew I was home. She would always be my home.

"My wife." I whispered. "I love you so much."

"My husband," Bella smiled. "I love you just as much. I always will."

And I knew. And when we made love, it was slow. Gentle. Reaffirming the vows we had taken over and over until we both came.

Later, we were less gentle and needier. But the essence remained the same. Our bodies expressed what our lips had said in our vows.

There were whispered I love you's and I want you's. She screamed my name; I came with hers on my lips.

Eventually, when night turned into early morning and I knew it was almost time to tell her about our honeymoon, we took a break. But we still lay tangled and naked. Skin to skin, heart to heart.

"Edward," Bella whispered, stifling a yawn.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

I shifted a little so I could look at her. "For what, my love?"

"For today. Tonight. Forever."

I smiled. "Forever. I like the sound of that."

"Well, you better get used to it, because that's the way it will be."

I smiled when I kissed her lips. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

**~ THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>It's been a long time coming. :) If life doesn't throw me curve balls, maybe I can try to do a Christmas outtake in a few weeks :)<strong>


End file.
